Mon nouveau beau frère: JAMES POTTER
by Gody
Summary: Lily est heureuse. Son père c'est trouver une petite amie. Patricia Bodine. Pour que sa fille apprenne a la connaitre, celui-ci l'invite a passer l'été chez eux avec son fils. FIC QUE JE NE CONTINUERAIS PAS!
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! Oui encore moi comme je l'ai dit je suis folle!! Bon alors voici ma nouvelle fic qui se nomme, mon nouveau beau frère: le gars le plus stupide de Poudlard. J'espère que vous aimerez. Cette histoire se passe du point de vue de Lily.   
  
Mon nouveau beau frère: le gars le plus stupide de Poudlard.  
  
chap:1  
  
PAS TOI!!  
  
- Lily soit gentille.   
- Oui Papa.....  
- Promet le moi.  
- Je te le promet.  
  
Un large sourire se dessina sur le beau visage de Thomas Evans. Lily lui jetta un léger coup d'oeil. Il semblait si heureux. Cette femme devait le combler,physiquement et psycologiquement. De toute façon, Lily avait toujour su que son père finirait par se trouver une petite amie. Sa mère, Lilianne Johanna Sullivan Evans, était morte il y a de cela près de 5 ans. Son père ne pouvait tout de même pas rester célibataire toute sa vie!! Cette madame Bodine devait être une bonne femme. Après tout, son père avait bon gout. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Mais, c'était aujourd'hui le grand pas. Elle allait la rencontrer, elle et son fils. Il allait habiter ici pendant quelque temps. 1 mois, si elle s'en rappellait bien. Un coup a la porte la sortie de ses pensés. Elle se lissa rapidement les cheveux et parti ouvrir la porte. Si elle avait su qui elle verrait, elle serait aller se cacher sous son lit. Aurait prit le premier billet pour l'Afrique. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea vers la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'ouvrit et se figea.  
  
- Bonjour Evans.......  
- PO...PO...POTTER!!! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici! Non, je ne veux pas le savoir! Dégage d'ici et VITE!!  
- Excuser moi....  
  
Lily aperçut une petite femme, très mignonne, elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux bleus et rieurs. Comme ceux de Potter. Son père vint a son tour arborant un énorme sourire.  
  
- Patricia!  
- Thomas! Je te présente James, mon fils.  
- Et voici ma fille Lily. Lily je te présente Patricia Bodine et son fils James Potter.   
- Non.... ce n'est pas possible.  
- Ma fille est très heureuse de vous accuillir chez nous.  
  
Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres pleine de James.  
  
- Ça monsieur. J'en suis sur.....  
- Lily chérie, va montrer a James sa chambre.  
  
Celle-ci se contenta d'acquiesser. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre!! Potter était le fils de Madame Bodine. Elle allait devoir passer UN mois ENTIER avec cet énergumène! Ce fou! Ce crétin! Ah non quel horreur! Elle n'avait pas quitté Poudlard pour revoir Potter 2 semaines après. Ce garçon était une vrai plaie. Devant les autres filles il était un joli coeur. Mais, ELLE savait sa véritable nature. Un monstre!! Dès qu'elle avait le dos tourner il en profitait pour lui faire une farce débile et complétement tordue. Comment allait-elle survivre!?! Autant se tirer tout de suite une balle dans la tête! Elle marcha telle un automat vers la chambre des invités. Madame Bodine dormirait dans la chambre de son père. Elle préfèrait ne pas savoir se qu'il y feraient. Beurk quel horreur! Son père entrain de..... entrain de....  
  
- Evans comme je suis "heureux" de te revoir.  
- Pas moi Potter!! Quel est ton but dans la vie! M'énerver jusqu'a me rendre folle!  
- Tu ne peux pas devenir folle Evans....  
  
Potter lui disait un mot GENTIL. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Mais, autant être polie..  
  
- Merci.....  
- Tu l'est DÉJA....  
  
Lily se figea nette. Et c'était repartie. Elle qui avait tellement travailler son yoga pour pouvoir rester calme!! Elle s'énervait.... DÉJA. Et il VENAIT d'arriver.  
  
- Et toi Potter qu'est ce que tu es?  
- Un être humain, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.  
- Je te jure que j'ai presque ris Potter.  
  
Elle se tourna brusquement et lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
  
- Voici ta chambre pendant tout ton séjour ici. La salle de bain est a gauche. La cuisine est en bas et le salon est en bas aussi.  
- D'accord.....  
- Au revoir Potter.  
- Mais voyons. Ce n'est plus Potter maintenant, je suis ton beau frère. Alors appelle James.  
- JAMAIS DE LA VIE!!  
- Ne crie pas sur ton grand frère.  
- FERME LA POTTER!!  
- Mais voyons Lily-chérie soit gentille et ne dit pas de gros mot a ton grand frère adoré.  
- JE VAIS TE TUER!!  
- Lily descend s'il te plait.  
- OUI PAPA.  
  
Elle passa a côté de James et lui écrasa le pied. Elle l'entendit pousser un très vilain nom d'oiseau. Bien fait, pensa-t-elle avec une délectation pas très nette. Elle descendit rapidement les marches d'escalier et se retrouva bientot au salon. Elle vit son père et madame Bodine sourire béatement.  
  
- Qu'est qui a papa?  
- Oh Lily, mon coeur, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle a t'annoncé.  
  
Lily attendit passiement que son père dise ce qu'il avait a dire. Leur sourire ne trompaient pas. Elle savait déja se qui allait se produire.  
  
- Moi et Patricia nous voulons nous marier!  
  
Lily n'était nullement surprise. Son père aimait cette femme. Et elle ne voulait que son bonheur alors..... De toute façon, James disparaiterais bientot. Enfait c'est ce qu'elle espérait en tout cas. Ce crétin finit allait essayer de lui pourrir la vie. Elle le savait. Mais, cette fois elle réagirait. Elle ne le laisserait pas la martiriser comme au temps de Poudlard. NON! c'était fini ça. FINI! Il était sur SON territoire. Le monde moldu elle le connaissait comme sa poche....  
Pas lui.....   
Elle pouvait se servir de ça.....  
Oui..... James Potter allait PAYER por toutes les fois ou il l'avait humilier et martiriser. Oh oui il allait payer......  
  
A SUIVRE......  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimer a. 


	2. diner en famille

Merci pour les review!! Arrive pas a y croire que j'en ai tellement!! Bon ben j'y répond  
  
ffn.net  
  
Alysia: C'est beau ma choucroute au pommes J'ai écris la suite et c'est grace a toi. L'idée de te voir morte a la télé et que tout le monde me crie. C'est ta faute gody c'est ta faute! c'EST Pas vraiment réjouissant lol. Merci pour ta review ma puce et t'inquiète pas, j'arrête d'écrire de nouvelle fic pour me concentrer sur celle que j'aime .  
  
Irislorely: Je suis contente que tu adore!! Trop court? Ça parrait que tu ne lis pas mes autres fic a part mon nouveau patron, parce que ça c'est LONG. D'habitude je ne fais pas plus de 500 mots . Enfin bon si c'est trop court je ferais mon possible pour le faire plus long Ça tte va  
  
abrax: Mici. Et oui j'ai continué.  
  
Kowai: Sa tu peux le dire qu'il y en auras des disputes et encore plus que tu ne pense!! Moi aussi, je trouvais sa original. Qui aurait bien pu faire qu'il soit beau frère et belle soeur. Juste une syphoné du cerveau comme moi bien sur!!  
  
Kila: Toi, j'ai rien compris a ta review. Ceci est ÉNORME. Qu'est qui est énorme! Si tu pouvais m'expliquer sa me ferait plaisir. Merci!  
  
Ange Maxima: Attend!! La veangeance de Lily est pas pour maintenant. De toute façon elle ne vas pas se venger d'un coup!! Ça va être des petites reveange par ci par la.  
  
kritarie: Bien sur que je vais faire une suite! Sinon je serais méchante, sadique et pas du tout correcte. Bon d'accord je suis méchante sadique mais je suis correcte alors. La voila ma suite  
  
Didi: Tu as très bien résumé mes pensés. Ça va faire des étincelles!! Je suis tout a fait d'acord.  
  
Allix13: Mici!! Je suis contente de te revoir!! Bisous a toi aussi  
  
Alpo: Mais si c'est pas ma belge préféré!! Hello!! Merci pour ta review!!   
  
Pathy33: Pas j'aime, JADORE!! Merci!! T'est trop gentille  
  
Frederique: Petite fille!! Moi!! HÉ HEU MICHANTE! Je suis pas petite je mesure un GROS mètre et 55 ÉNORMES centimètre. Bon d'accord je suis minuscule!! Mais quand même!! Merci pour ta review me fait plaisir!  
  
Lily Petite étoile: J'aime trop ton pseudo!! C'est toute cute!! Est ce que je pourrais le prendre pour le mettre dans ma fic?? Si sa te dérange dis le moi et je me fouette d'accord!!  
  
gwen: Merci beaucoup Gwen. Dis t'aurais pas pris ton pseudo de Guenièvre Jonhs!!  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort: Ton rire ma glacé le sang!! Lol! Merci pour ta review et je te dis un merci spécial parce que tu as été la première a me reviewer. Donc MICI!!  
  
pour twwo.  
  
Sarah Potter: N'est ce pas je fais beaucoup de mon nouveau Enfin bon c la vie. Merci pour la review!!  
  
galaxia: T'étrangler de rire!! Oh chiittt!! Une chance que c'est pas vrai j'aurais pas aimé qu'on me traite de meurtrière!!  
  
Theodore: T'aime vraiment ma fic!! Mici t'est trop nice!!  
  
Bon voici mon chap 2  
  
chap 2   
  
Repas en famille....  
  
Tout le monde était assis a la table des Evans. Tout était calme. Patricia et Thomas était les seuls a parler. Lily refusant de parler a James.  
  
- Le mariage se passera dehors.   
- Mais si il pleut Path?  
- Oh James pourra créer un bouclier assez puissant. Il est le meilleur en défense contre les forces de mal.  
- Effectivement monsieur Evans JE suis le meilleur en dfcm.  
- C'est pas vrai!!  
  
Lily venait de crier ses mots. Non mais, quel menteur!! Ils étaient les meilleurs en dfcm il n'avait pas a s'aproprier le titre!!  
  
- Ah bon Evans. Alors dis moi qui est LE meilleur en dfcm.  
- Il ne s'agit pas d'un homme crétin mais d'une femme et c'est MOI!  
- T'est folle toi meilleure que moi!! Dans tes rêves Evans!!  
- Pas seulement dans mes rêves Potter dans la réaliter aussi!  
- Qui a reçut la mention Meilleur élèves en Métamorphose?? Moi!!  
- Qui a reçut la mention Meilleure élèves en Enchantement! Moi!!!  
- J'était meilleur que toi divination!!  
- Je n'ai JAMAIS fait DIVINATION imbécile!! J'étais en arithmancie. Pas a cette espèce de connerie que l'on appelle l'art mythique de la divination. C'est juste une tissue de mensonge!!  
- Absolument pas!! L'art de la Divination est très dur!! Il faut avoir un don pour le faire!!  
- On s'en fiche!! De toute façon j'étais meilleure que toi en potion!!  
- Espèce de petite menteuse!! Langue de vipère!!  
- Crétin finit!!  
- Crapaud baveux!!  
- Imbécile heureux!!  
- Espèce de laidronne arriéré!!  
- Quoi!! Moi arriéré!! Tu ne t'est pas regarder Potter!!  
- Tu veux te battre Evans!!  
- Avec plaisir Potter!  
- SUFFIT!!  
  
Madame Bodine se leva le visage rouge de colère. Lily regarda son père et vit que celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouvert. Oh merde!  
  
- James monte dans ta chambre!!  
- Mais, maman c'est elle qui a commencé!  
- J'ai dit..... MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE!  
- Mais et le dessert.  
- James..... Si tu ne veux pas que je t'étrangle.....  
- Faite le!!  
  
Madame Bodine la regarda avec un regard très surpris. Toute trace de colère avait disparut de son jolie visage. Elle n'avait pas dit ça a voix haute hein?? Vu le regard que lui lançait son père et Madame Bodine. Ouaip..... Elle l'avait dit a voix haute. Oh merde!! Lily se sentit prendre la même couleur que sa chevelure. Elle était maudite. Non plutot dès que POTTER était la elle était maudite!!  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Lily je pense que tu devrais monter dans ta chambre.  
- Oui Papa...  
- Et toi aussi James.  
- Oui maman....  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le 2ème étage. James se tourna brusquement vers elle.  
  
- Tout ça c'est de TA faute!  
- MA faute!! Comment ça MA faute et toi alors. Je suis le meilleur en dcfm et je suis un gros porc stupide et carrément crétin!  
- TA GUEULE EVANS  
- Toi ta gueule!!  
- Je te hais!!  
- Si tu crois que MOI je t'aime c'est que tu rêve en couleur!! Tu es un minable!!   
- Et toi une idiote!!  
- Pas autant que toi!!  
- Meurt!!  
- Toi d'abord!! Je te vois bien en enfer!!  
- Comme si tu étais un ange!!  
- Tout le monde est un ange comparé a toi!! Même Severus Rogue!!  
- Ne m'insulte pas!!  
- Je ne t'insulte pas!! Je suis sure qu'il embrasse mieux que toi!!  
- Tu veux parier!!  
- Pas de problè...  
  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase il avait déja plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit que tout son corps vibrait. La bouche de Potter était chaude et dure... Il embrassait divinement bien. Qui était la salope qui lui avait apprit a le faire si bien!! Il décolla rapidement sa bouche de la sienne.  
  
- Leçon gratuite Evans.  
  
Et il s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
  
Le crétin!! Une leçon gratuite!! Elle allait lui en faire des leçons gratuites! Et elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et s'enenferma a double tour.  
  
A SUIVRE.....  
  
Je dédis ce chapitre a ma choucroute préféré que j'ai nommé ALYSIA!! 


	3. Douche et prophétie

Merci pour les reviews! Me fait super plaisir!! Bon je met la suite!  
  
pour ffn.net  
  
gody et shiri: Mici ma petite shiri d'amour!  
  
Darky: Merci!! J'espère que tu continueras a aimer!  
  
doudou: Merci! Et oui j'ai vu que tu avais aimé lol!  
  
pathy33: Ne meurt pas!! Ne meurt pas!! Voila la suite!!  
  
kritari: Moi aussi jadore les love/hate mais depuis que le 5 a dit que c'était un espèce de love pour james et hate pour Lily sa a tout changer et il n'y a que ça!!  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort: Merci pour ta review!! Et arrête de rire comme sa. J'ai peur!! Vais le dire a ma maman!!  
  
pitie maraudeuse: Merci!! Et voila la suite hé hé!!  
  
Frederique: Je suis petite alors je fais de petit chapitre compris le géant!!  
  
cocotte: Et le voila!! Pleure pas cocotte!!  
  
Alysia: Merci mon coktail a la framboise!! Et voila la suite rien que pour toi ma petite chérie!!  
  
Agua: Et la voila!! Et je t'adresse un merci spécial parce que tu as été la première a reviewer ce chap alors merci beaucoup beaucoup et je t'envois autant de baiser que tu veux!!  
  
pour twwo  
  
mimille: Merci pour ta review!!  
  
Carotteblonde: En 3 minutes!! Waouh sa c'est impressionant!!  
  
Aeolorian: Merci!!  
  
bonne lecture!!  
  
chap 3.  
  
douche et prophétie.  
  
Lily se réveilla lentement. Elle était d'excellente humeur!! D'un coup tout les évenements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent.... James Potter vivait chez-elle!! James Potter l'avait embrassé!! Pour lui donner une leçon gratuite.... La belle humeur de Lily vacilla légèrement. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Potter ne valait pas la peine qu'elle perde sa superbe bonne humeur. Il n'était qu'un crétin doublé d'un imbécile. Il était stupide et arrogant!! Et il était super mignon..... Lily se donna un coup sur la tête. Attendais la... Elle ne venait tout de même pas de penser que POTTER était MIGNON! D'accord..... Il lui avait passé sa folie.... Pour se remettre les idée en place. Rien ne vaut une bonne douche! Elle prit rapidement des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la douche, rentra a l'intérieur et se mit a chantonner doucement. Que la vie était belle! Oui, même Potter ne gagcherait pas sa si bonne humeur. Soudain, Lily vit le rideau s'ouvrir sur James Potter a moitié endormit. En le voyant ses yeux s'équarquillère d'horreur et elle fit se que toutes femmes feraient. Elle paniqua... Elle prit tout ce qui lui tombait dans la main et le lancer sur un James estomaqué.  
  
- Mais t'est FOLLE!  
- PERVERS!! DÉGAGE!! SOOORRRTTT!!  
- Calme toi Evans c'est un accident!!  
- Dehors!! Dehors!!  
- De toute façon qui voudrait voir ton corps!!  
  
Et il sortit en courant. La bonne humeur de Lily était définitivemen parti. Comment ça qui voudrait voir son corps!! Une douzaine de garçon!! Bon d'accord... Une demi-douzaine de garçon!! C'était quoi son problème!! D'abord la leçon gratuite!! Et ensuite il lui disait quel n'était pas attirante!! Il allait voir se qu'il allait voir! Elle prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps. Elle se dirigea en fulminant vers la chambre de l'emmerdeur.....  
  
- Potter!!  
- Tu as fini de crier comme une crétine Evans. Tes aboiement me donne mal a la tête...  
- ABOIEMENT!! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE POTTER!!  
- Mais, MERDE VA T'HABILLER!!  
- Quoi....  
  
Elle avait complétement oublier qu'elle était encore en serviette.  
  
- Ça te dérange que je sois a moitié nue devant toi Potter...  
- Pas du tout. N'importe qui est mieux foutu que toi! Même Bellatrix Lestrange!  
- AH OUAIS!  
- OUAIS!  
  
Ce crétin allait voir se qu'il allait voir. Lily ouvrit complétement sa serviette. James ouvrit si grand ses yeux qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de leur orbite. Oh Mon Dieu! Elle n'avait pas ouvert sa serviette devant.... POTTER!! Yep... Elle l'avait fait.... Oh chit.... Une chance qu'elle avait mis ses sous vêtements.... Merci Merlin... Elle se força a faire un sourire ironique...  
  
- Alors Potter pas d'effet hein....  
- Sors de ma chambre Evans et plus vite que....  
  
Il se figea soudainement.  
  
- Alors Potter tu n'a plus rien a dire.....  
- Il est la.... Il approche....  
  
Sa voix était sifflante. Il semblait avoir énormément de misère a respirer.  
  
- Sa puissance est phénoménale. Il plongera le monde sorcier dans le pire des enfers..  
- De quoi tu parle Potter!!  
- Un enfant pourra le battre. La lumière est sa voie. Les ténèbres le veulent. Mais, lui resteras fort.... Comme son brillant ancêtre..... Griffondor. Sa mère a la puissance d'un peuple disparut... Le peuple des elfs....  
- POTTER RÉVEILLE TOI!!  
- Sa mère lui lancera un puissant sortilège. Le pouvoir de l'amour est la plus belle des magie...   
- Potter!  
  
Elle se mit a le secouer. Celui-ci suait abondamment et avait le regard vitreux. Terne. Sans vie.  
  
- Leur combat sera brutal. Beaucoup de mort il y aura. Le traitre retrahiras. Il retournera du côté du bien. Mais, le chien ne lui pardonnera pas. Alors que le loup y réfléchiras. Le dragon solitaire se joindra au bien. Car, il tomberas amoureux du chat. Il devra faire attention a ce que son père ne le sache pas. Avant que la guerre ne se termine...  
  
Il se remit a respirer normalement.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Potter.  
- Je viens de faire une prophétie....  
- Quoi!!!  
  
A SUIVRE.....  
  
Bon je vous recopie la prophétie de Jamesie.  
  
Sa puissance est phénoménale  
Il plongera le monde sorcier dans le pire des enfers  
Un enfant pourras le battre  
La lumière est sa voie  
Les ténèbres le veulent  
Mais,  
Lui resteras fort  
Comme son brillant ancêtre  
Griffondor...  
Sa mère a la puissance d'un peuple disparut  
Le peuple des elfs  
Sa mère lui lancera un puissant sortilège  
le pouvoir de l'amour est la plus belle des magie  
Leur combat sera brutal  
Beaucoup de mort il y aura  
Le traître retrahira  
Il retournera du côté du bien  
Mais,  
Le chien ne lui pardonnera pas  
Alors que le loup y réfléchira  
Le dragon solitaire se joindra au bien  
Car,  
Il tombera amoureux du chat  
Il devra faire attention a ce que son père ne le sache pas  
Avant que la guerre ne se termine.....   
  
J'espère que vous aimerez a. 


	4. Sèche tes pleurs, Lily petite étoile

Merci pour les reviews!! Ça me fait super de super plaisir! Mais, pour une rare fois je n'y réponderais pas.... Dites-vous que je vous adore tous!!! Maintenant, BONNE LECTURE!!  
  
Chap 4.  
  
Sèche tes pleurs Lily, petite étoile  
  
- Je viens de faire une prophétie....  
- QUOI!!  
  
James avait un air sérieux. Il lui disait la vérité! Et elle l'avait vu... Potter était un prophète!!  
  
- Depuis quand....  
- J'en fais depuis que je suis tout petit.  
- Mais, ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé a Poudlard!  
- Oui ça m'est déja arrivé. Mais, tu n'étais jamais la...  
- Oh...   
  
Lily se sentait mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi! Un étrange sentiment était apparu quand il lui avait dit" Tu n'étais jamais la". Il semblait épuisé...  
  
- Ça va Potter?  
- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué...  
- Tu veux quelque chose? Manger. Dormir? Un massage?  
- Tu m'en ferais un?  
  
Un sourire narquois apparut sur le beau visage de James. Lily se senti rougir. Elle était maudite!! Un massage.... a POTTER. Oh MERDE!   
  
- Laisse tomber!  
- Tu ne veux plus me le faire. C'est dommage. Lily la tigresse faisant un massage a son pire ennemi, le magnifique James Potter. Ça aurait été amusant.  
- Ta GUEULE POTTER!  
- Mais arrête de me dire des gros mots!! Mon Dieu que tu es mal élevé. Ta maman ne t'a pas bien élevé a ce que je vois.  
- Ne parle pas de ma mère!!  
  
Lily sortit en courant. Sa mère était morte il y a de cela 5 ans. Un chauffard, complétement soul, l'avait frappé. Elle était morte sur le choc. Il n'avait pas a parlé de sa mère comme ça. Il ne la connaissait même pas!! Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas de raison de pleurer. Elle avait toujours su que Potter était un idiot. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était dangereux. Il était STUPIDE! Et elle aussi pour vouloir pleurer a cause d'une de ses paroles. Fait chier! Elle s'essuya rageusement les joues. Elle prit ses écouteurs et les posa brusquement sur ses oreilles. Elle prit un de ses C.D. Evanessente, my immortal. Oh non... Pourquoi devait-elle écouter une musique triste. Lily se remit a pleurer. Soudain, elle put sentir 2 bras musclés l'entourer délicatement. Elle se laissa bercer. 2 mains lui enlevèrent ses écouteurs et une voix douce vient chuchoter a son oreille.  
  
- Je suis désolé Lily, petite étoile.   
  
Petite étoile... Tout le monde l'appelait. Lily jolie. Ou Lily fleur de lys. Mais jamais Lily petite étoile. Sa mère l'appellait " Ma rose". Lily se retourna lentement vers son cavalier surprise. James Potter...  
  
- Je t'ai fait pleurer....  
  
Il lui carressa tendrement les joues.  
  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé.   
- Ma mère est morte...  
  
Il la reprit dans ses bras et s'allongea avec elle.  
  
- Elle a été tué par un chauffard soul. Ma mère était un piéton. Elle avait la priorité! Mais, lui était trop soul pour la voir. Il l'a écrasé. J'avais 13 ans.   
- Aucun de mes parents est mort. Mais, je sais ce que c'est de n'avoir qu'un parent. Mon père, le grand, le merveilleux, le fabuleux, Jérémie Potter,   
  
Il poussa un soupir.  
  
- Il était peut-être super au bureau. Mais, a la maison, il était horrible. Il ne s'occupait n'y de moi, n'y de ma mère. Quand ma mère a divorcé. Ils se sont battus pour avoir ma garde. Une chance pour moi, ma mère a gagné. Mon père est très riche. Mais, il ne me donnait pas d'affection. Je suppose qu'il ne savait pas c'était quoi le mot aimé. Quand ma mère l'a épousé, elle était jeune et naive. Elle aimait son allure. La force qui se dégageait de lui. Elle pensait avoir trouvé le prince charmant. Il lui a rapidement fait perdre ses illusions. Enfin bon, maintenant, elle sait comment choisir son homme. Et je pense que ton père est vraiment bien.  
- Merci.... Je pense aussi que ta mère est super....  
- Merci....  
  
Un long silence suivit... Après quelques minutes, Lily se dégagea a regretter de la chaleur de James. Elle venait de découvrir une autre facette de la personnalité de Potter. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait eu un père qu'il n'aimait pas.... Il était venu s'excuser. Il s'était confié a elle. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi mais, elle sentit un étrange sentiment de bien être. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore? Sa tête était toute légère. Son coeur battait a la chamade. Elle préféra repousser ses droles de sensation...  
  
- Merci Potter.  
- Ne t'y habitue pas Evans! Je ne suis pas un gros nounours que l'on serre dans ses bras chaque 5 secondes.  
- Quel horrible nounours tu fais...  
- Hé! Toutes les filles voudraient m'avoir comme nounours!  
- Moi je ne te voudrais pas Potter!  
- Toi tu n'es pas une fille!  
- Quoi!?!  
- Tu m'as bien entendue Evans!!  
- SORS DE MA CHAMBRE!!  
- Ah la prochaine Lily, petite étoile.  
- DEHORS!!  
  
Et il sorti d'un pas nochalant. Grrrr..... Rectification. Elle n'éprouvait plus du tout de sentiments pour ce crétin!! PLUTOT MOURIR!!  
  
A SUIVRE.....  
  
Alors c'était comment? 


	5. Maria Montena

Merci pour les reviews!! Pour une fois je ne répond pas! J'ai un mal de tête qui danse la polka dans mon petit cerveau alors.... BONNE LECTURE  
  
chap 5.  
  
Maria Montena  
  
Potter n'était qu'un crétin sans gêne. Je ne suis pas un gros nounours. Comme ci elle ne le savait pas! Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit tout ça!?! Il allait surement se moquer d'elle! Il allait encore la rabaisser et la faire se sentir plus bas que terre. Elle était trop conne! En se maudissant Lily se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle vit sur le réfrégirateur un mot de son père.  
  
Bonjour ma chérie et bonjour a toi James,  
  
Moi et Path sommes parti pour l'instant.  
  
Nous reviendront dans quelques temps.  
  
Path vous dit de ne pas faire exploser la maison.  
  
A ce soir.  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils. Oh oh. Son père était parti. Patricia était partie. Elle était seule avec POTTER!! NAON! Elle devait partir. Très vite. Mais OU!! En Inde! Non.... Au Canada.Non...  
  
RAAAAh! Oui!! Elle allait aller chez Maria Montena. Sa meilleure amie moldue! Oui! Maria allait la sauver! En plus celle-ci était au courant qu'elle était une sorcière. Super!! Elle était un génie!! Lily se dirigea presqu'en gambadant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva nez a nez avec le meilleur ami de Potter par excellence, le magnifique, le puissant, le crétin fini, le vantard, que ses maudits parents avait nommé Sirius Black. Il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de son nom. L'alliance parfaite entre la lumière ( je vous rappelle que Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du chien) et les ténèbres ( Black veut dire noir). Un idiot comme on n'en n'avait jamais vu pour tout dire. Il était le frère siamois de Potter. Il était toujours au même endroit. Au même moment. Vraiment énervant.   
  
- Mais si c'est pas Lily flower. Alors comment tu vas?  
  
- Super avant ton arrivé. Bon maintenant déga...  
  
- Sirius tu es ENFIN la! Qu'est ce qui t'a....  
  
Le regard de James se posa sur Lily. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Lily sorti plus vite que l'éclait. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse la rabaisser. Elle n'était plus la jeune adolescente qui ne savait plus se défendre. Elle était une FEMME! Elle avait 18 ans!! ......  
  
Bon presque 18 ans!! Elle traversa 2 rues et se retrouva devant la maison de Maria. Elle cogna et celle-ci lui ouvrit complétement essouflé. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient n'importe ou. Sa peau mate était remplie de sueur et ses grands yeux noirs étaient presque dorés. Il y avait du bon a avoir des parents arabes et espagnoles. Cela faisait un coktail EXPLOSIF! Elle elle n'était qu'une petite anglaise dont la mère était Irlandaise.   
  
- Salut fleur de lys.  
  
- Salut. Je peux rentrer!  
  
- Lily tu es toujours la bienvenue!  
  
Elles rentrèrent a l'intérieur et arrivèrent rapidement dans la chembre de Maria. Elles s'installèrent sur le lit et Maria la fixa de ses yeux mordoré.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Qu'est ce qui a?  
  
- Je n'ai rien.  
  
- Je ne suis pas stupide Lily. Quelque chose te trouble.  
  
- Peuffff. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé.  
  
- Une bombe nucléaire se dirige vers la Terre?  
  
- Nan pas a ma connaissance. Enfin si tu veux vérifier ça. Demande a Trealeway.  
  
- Je ne la connait pas et je ne veux pas la connaitre. Bon alors dis moi tout.  
  
- Et bien. Tu sais que mon père voit une femme. Patricia Bodine.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ben, elle a un fils et son fils ben c'est Potter...  
  
Maria la fixa avec des yeux incrédubles. Et un large sourire aparut sur son visage.  
  
- Pour vrai!?  
  
- Oui.... C'est horrible. Il est le Diable j'en suis sur. Belzébuth sous la plus horrible des formes. Venu pour me tourmenter jusqu'a me rendre FOLLE!  
  
- Oh je vois. Bon on va chez-toi Lily jolie.   
  
- Quoi!!??! Hors de question! Ils sont encore la!  
  
- Sont??  
  
- Oui sont. Son meilleur ami, le crétin de Sirius Black est la.   
  
- Sirius Black et James Potter sont la. Désolé Lily mais je dois aller voir ça. Depuis le temps que tu m'en parle! Il faut que j'aille les voir!  
  
- Maria NON!  
  
- Ben j'y vais sans toi. Je vais les voir compris.  
  
- Maria.....  
  
Lily se frappa mentalement. Elle était maudite. Oui. MAUDITE! Comment avait-elle pu oublier la curiosité maladive de Maria Montena. Était-elle folle pour avoir oublier un tel détails!?!  
  
- Et on va aller chercher Bridgett avant. Elle a toujours voulu voir les fameux maraudeurs qui te rendaient chèvres.  
  
- Maria!!   
  
- Oui! C'est une super idée. C'est vraiment cool que James Potter vive chez toi!   
  
- Une bonne nouvelle... UNE BONNE NOUVELLE!!  
  
Lily se massa douloureusement le front. Pas de chance. Elle n'avait pas de chance....  
  
A SUIVRE.....  
  
Le prochain chap s'appellera rencontre. 


	6. Rencontre

Merci pour les reviews!  
  
pour ffn.net  
  
Iana Longdubat: Hé bien il n'y a pas de risque que tu me tue vu que je ne risque pas de lacher cette fic J'ai même décidé de peut-être la continuer dans le temps de Ryry et compagnie mais je suis pas sure   
  
shetane: Ta raison ils sont trop bête mais, c'est ce qui fait leur charme je suppose   
  
danielove: Merci beaucoup!!  
  
will black: Pour vrai moi j'appelle mon grand-père papou ( ridicule vraiment ridicule )  
  
la folle: Ha tu verras dans ce chap   
  
MinouC: Ton intuition... Hum t'as raison hé hé mais tu verras   
  
bouboutix: Avec Siri... Tu verras   
  
Amaz: Toi j'ai eu un choc en allant sur ton setting... T'es la soeur de Ma Alix adoré!!??!!   
  
Darky: Trop court... Je fais de gros efforts mais j'arrive pas a les faire long... Je ferrais un gros effort pour ce chap promis   
  
Alysia: Lol! Ta raison vive Maria   
  
Lily Evans 34: Merci!!  
  
fofolleuh: Ah bon.. Et oui je suis Canadienne   
  
Lily petite étoile: Lol!! Pauvre Lily t'a raison surtout avec 2 meilleures amis dans le genre quel a   
  
Jennifer Evans: Dans ce chap je sais pas si il y auras beaucoup de confrotation... Mais, quand ils sont seuls ça je peut te promettre qu'ils vont juste faire ça   
  
Kitty-HP-16: Merci Kitty-chou!! Plus d'action... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire??  
  
pour twwo.  
  
poterette: Et la voila rien que pour toi lol!  
  
didinette: Merci beaucoup!!  
  
poterette: Encore toi lol! Un couple Siri Maria heu... Tu verras...  
  
emmaw: Pour maintenant ma petite   
  
Marie: Merci!!!!  
  
laloue: Tu exagère mais merci   
  
Lilianne Potter: Hum.... ça aurait été une bonne idée mais je ne peux pas. Parce que je pense de plus en plus a faire une suite dans le temps de Ryry chérie.  
  
Emma: Lol et voila la suite   
  
astronema: Ah tu verras!  
  
Aelorian: Merci!!  
  
nymphadora: Merci!!  
  
Shiri: Et voila la suite rien que pour toi Shiri  
  
Bon BONNE LECTURE!!  
  
Chap 6  
  
Rencontre.  
  
- Aller Lily marche plus vite!!  
  
- Je ne veux pas y aller.. JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER!!  
  
- Lily Marie Evans MARCHE!!   
  
- Brigett, Maria... VOUS ÊTES DES MONSTRES!  
  
- Et fière de l'être ma petite!  
  
Brigett rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux chatains. Lily grinça les dents.   
  
- Laisser moi partir ou je vous jette un sort!!  
  
Bridgett fit un petit sourire ironique.  
  
- Fais le Lily. Fais le...  
  
- Lily, petit conseil ABANDONNE! On veut voir les fameux, les magnifiques, les splendides... MARAUDEURS!  
  
- Ils ne sont pas splendides n'y magnifique!! Ce sont des monstres sans vergognes!! Des êtres démoniaques!!   
  
- Bien sur Lily, bien sur...  
  
- Nous sommes arrivées!!  
  
- NOOOONNNN!! Veut partir veut partir!  
  
- Lily ne soit pas aussi gamine.  
  
- Ou sont tes clés Lily flower.  
  
- Je ne vous les donnerez pas!! Si tu les veux Maria tu devras me passer sur le corps et me tuer!!  
  
- Je vais me contenter de te fouiller!  
  
Elle ne lui laisserait pas la clé!! NAON!! Elle ne voulait pas voir Potter... ELLE NE VOULAIT PAS VOIR POTTER!! Maria la fouiller partout, mais, Lily était intelligente. Elle avait jeter un sort d'invisibilité sur les clés! Niek niek niek, elle ne pourrait pas entrer!! Elle ne pourrait pas entrer!! Bridgett s'approcha de la porte et ce qu'elle fit estomaqua Lily. Elle sonna. Maria la fixa, bouche bée. Bridgett leur jeta un regard très sarcastique.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment bêtes.  
  
- Tu es un génie Bridgett!!  
  
- Pas un génie. J'ai un cerveau c'est tout.   
  
- Non!! Il faut que je parte. Il faut que je parte!!!   
  
- Lily reste ici!!  
  
Maria lui saisit la main. Lily se débatit de toutes ses forces. Mais, Maria avait toujours été la plus forte. Fait chier!! Elle entendit la poignée de porte se tourner doucement et elle vit le visage de.... Remus??? Ouais!! Remus était ici!! Le plus gentil et doux des maraudeurs. Un ange parmis Belzébuth qui était Black et Satan qui était Potter. En voyant Lily, une flamme de joie apparut dans ses yeux gris.   
  
- Salut Fleur de lys.  
  
- Salut Rem'.  
  
- Hé Remus!! Qui est la??  
  
James apparut simplement vêtu d'un patalon. Les yeux de Lily semblèrent soudain a avoir une volonté propre et décidèrent d'explorer le corps de James. Miam..... Ça c'était un corps. Il avait des muscles..... Yaouh!! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi toutes les filles lui couraient après. Il était trop SEXY!! Attendait la.... Elle avait dit quoi?? Maria fit aussitot un sourire carnivore.  
  
- Très sexy.   
  
James sourit lui aussi.  
  
- Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal.  
  
- Merci.  
  
QUOI!!!!!!!! Maria et POTTER!!!!! NAON!! Traitresse! Oh vile traitresse!! Elle n'avait pas a flirté avec lui!! Et lui non plus d'ailleur!! Stupide Maria! STUPIDE POTTER!! Remus regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils le manège de la fille aux cheveux noirs et de James. Mais, qu'est qu'il foutait?? Et tous ce qu'il venait de se dire?? James était vraiment bête. Et cette fille n'était rien qu'une allumeuse de première!   
  
- Remus, James qu'est ce que vous foutez??   
  
Sirius apparut, lui aussi sans chandail. Maria haussa les sourcils, les maraudeurs étaient de beaus gosse. Lily aurait du prendre l'un d'eux et... faire des choses avec. James Potter lui irait bien. Et, pourquoi pas? Elle n'était tout de même pas surnommé la marieuse pour rien!   
  
- Oh mais c'est que tu nous ramène de belles poupées Lily-flower. Elles s'appellent comment?  
  
Bridgett pinça les lèvres. Poupée?? Avait-elle l'air d'une poupée??   
  
- Je m'appelle Maria Montena.  
  
- Jolie nom pour une jolie poupée.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Et toi bébé c'est quoi ton nom?  
  
- Bridgett Bradfort et toi crétin c'est quoi ton nom?  
  
- Sirius Black et je ne suis pas un crétin.  
  
- Si. Pour nous confondre avec des poupées et des bébés il faut être complétement taré!  
  
- Ce ne sont que des surnom affectifs!  
  
- Garde les pour toi.   
  
- Tu es désagréable.  
  
- Toi de même.  
  
- Je pense que tu ne sais pas a qui tu parles. La tigresse ne vous a pas parlé de nous?  
  
- Oui elle l'a fait.  
  
- Donc tu dois savoir que je peux me venger. Et, que ça peut faire très.... mal!  
  
Bridgett s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard bleu ciel dans celui noisette de Sirius.  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.  
  
- Tu devrais. Tu m'as l'air d'une petite fille fragile. Alors je te conseille d'avoir peur du grand méchant loup.  
  
- Il ne faut pas se fier au apparence.  
  
- Avec moi, tu devrais.  
  
Lily échangea un regard atteré avec Maria. Oh. Oh. Pas bon. Pas bon. Bridgett était entrain de déclarer la GUERRE a Sirius. Donc aux Maraudeurs. Donc aux pire farceurs que la Terre est connue. Oh merde!! Quand a Maria elle se marrait bien. C'était amusant. Très amusant. Le terrible maraudeur contre la belle Bridgett. Hum... Cela semblait assez amusant. Donc, il ne lui restait qu'un maraudeur pour s'amuser. Celui ayant les cheveux bruns et les yeux argents. Mignon. Il devait mesurer un bon mètre 80. Oui, il ferait l'affaire. Elle pourrait bien s'amuser avec lui alors qu'elle caserait ses 2 autres meilleures amies. Ses vacances d'été allèrent être très divertissante....   
  
A SUIVRE.... 


	7. le sauvetage

Merci pour les reviews!!! Me font trop plaisir!!  
  
Pour   
  
zeeze lelula: merci!!  
  
Iana Longdubat: Toi ty m'écris toujours une longue review et j'adore ça!!  
  
Kaorulabelle: Merci bien!  
  
Alysia: Merci ma petite framboise salée ( dis moi depuis quand une framboise est salée??)  
  
shetane: Merci je suis très contente que tu aimes ma petite Maria!  
  
dragon tears1: Merci j'aime trop ta fic même si je laisse pas de review!!  
  
la folle: Merci pour ta review ma folle préféré! Et je le crie tu es ma folle préféré!  
  
Darky: Merci Draky!  
  
will black: Lol! Mais c'est a ÇA que serve les amies!!  
  
Amaz: Non toi explique moi cette histoire de soeur de coeur!!  
  
Bakura77: Merci!  
  
Kitty-HP-16: Et oui la guerre est ouverte les blessés seront nombreux!!  
  
feeedomfighter: Ton instint est infaillible parce-que c'est sure que ça ne sera pas facile pour notre Maria adoré!  
  
Colonel S.S Parker: Tu sais bien que l'amour commence par la haine hé hé!  
  
bouboutix: Dit donc t'a le même raisonement que notre petite Lily. Des démons c'est pas très gentil lol! Moi aussi je suis une féministe!!! Vive les femmes!!  
  
Lily Evans 34: Merci!!  
  
Lily Petite étoile: Et voici Lily petite étoile!!! J'aime de plus en plus ton surnom lol!!   
  
Pitite maraudeuse: merci!  
  
kritari: Merci bien!!  
  
Pour twwo.  
  
Chalageuse: J'ai entendue ton crie de détresse lol! Je ne pense pas que tu vas brulé dans la friteuse de ta mémé lol mdr! Je suis une petite fille ( j'ai 15 ans alors pour mes friends je suis une petite fille grrr)   
  
sadesirius: Ben oui Mes petites filles peuvent les défier et c'est ce qu'elles vont faire lol! Ma fic est complétement indépendante du livre 5!  
  
joomy: Voila la suite rien que pour toi lol!  
  
didinette: Merci pour la review!!  
  
poterrette: C'est un don inné lol! Moi je trouve ta fic super! Je t'ai même laissé des reviews!!  
  
Emma: Ce couple de chicotille!! Moi au début Sirius allait être avec Maria et Remus avec Bridgett, leur caractère ce complétant mieux. Mais, a la fin de mon chapitre 5 TOUT LE MONDE s'attendait a voir Maria et Siri ensemble alors j'ai changé lol!  
  
Aelorian: Merci!!  
  
nymphadora: Merci!!  
  
vio: Merci bien!!  
  
laloue: Merci bien laloue!!  
  
kikoo: Merci!!  
  
astronema: A quand la suite hummm. A maintenant!!  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
Sauvetage a la piscine  
  
Lily regarda attentivement Bridgett qui souriait avec un air de défi et Maria qui semblait perdu dans des pensée forts agréable. Ne réalisaient-elles pas TOUTE L'AMPLEUR de cette SITUATION! Les maraudeurs étaient les rois de la farces!! Des démons créés par le Diable pour jouer de vilains tours au innoncents humains! Et l'idiote de Bridgett venait de déclarer la GUERRE a Sirius. Lily se demandait si elle devait se suicider ou... se suicider! Choix très difficile... James fit un sourire goguenard.  
  
- Qui a-t-il Evans, tu as peur de la guerre qui arrive?  
  
- Absolument pas Potter!!!   
  
- Tu n'est donc pas effrayée a l'idée de subir ENCORE nos farces?  
  
Effrayée n'était pas le mot elle était tout simplement TERRIFIÉE!!  
  
- Jamais je n'aurais peur de vos farces stupide Potter!!  
  
- Cela tombe bien Evans puisque moi, Remus et Sirius nous allions a la piscine. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous?  
  
- PAS QUESTION!!!  
  
Elle n'était pas folle tout de même!! Premièrement elle ne savait pas nager. Deuxièment Potter n'aurait aucune vergogne a la noyer!  
  
- Alors tu as peur Evans.  
  
Lily lui lança un regard noir. Potter n'avait AUCUN droit de lui dire ça!   
  
- Je n'aurais JAMAIS peur de toi!  
  
- Alors viens avec nous. Toi et tes amies si vous êtes si courageuses vous venez avec nous.  
  
- Je suis tout a fait d'accord. Rajouta Sirius. Allons mes poupées ne me dites pas que vous avez peur!  
  
- Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas nous appellez poupée? Demanda calment Bridgett alors qu'elle bouillait intérieurement.  
  
Sirius fit un grand sourire ironique.  
  
- Des milliards de fois bébé. Des milliard de fois...  
  
- Désolé mais je n'ai pas de salive a gaspiller alors contante toi de m'appeller Bridgett.  
  
- Bien sur Jolie Bridgett.  
  
- T'es bouché hein!   
  
Maria rit toute seule dans son coin. C'était irrésistible. Tant de fougue, de haine et d'amour. C'était trop marrant. Elle bouffa légèrement, avant de se retourner vers Remus Lupin. Celui-ci se tenait en retrait et riait silencieusement. Il était mignon dans son genre. Très mignon. Elle s'avança en balançant doucement des hanches. Elle était sur de son charme. De sa beauté. De sa sensualité. Pour Maria la vanité n'était pas un défaut mais le devoir SACRÉ d'une femme. Seule une femme pouvait comprendre toutes les subtilités de la drague et de la beauté. Les hommes n'étaient que de stupides spectateurs. Elle se retrouva directement devant Remus et lui fit un sourire carnivore.  
  
Remus regarda Maria Montena s'avancer vers lui en balançant doucement des hanches. Il eut soudainement très chaud. Mais, il savait résister a son désir. Et surtout, il était assez intelligent pour reconnaitre une fille qui ne s'intéressait qu'a la baise. Et cette Maria ne voulait que baiser. Pas de relation sérieuse. Juste un bégin de vacances. Et Remus ne voulait pas de cela, il voulait plus. Il voulait la princesse charmante.   
  
- Salut Lupin. Dit-elle d'une voix suave. Je pense que nos petits amis sont parti dans le territoire des disputes et de la haine. Alors, nous pourrions nous.... comment dire cela subtilement. Enfin je suppose que tu comprends, pendant que eux se crient des injures.  
  
- Écoute Montena. Je ne te connais pas alors... Commençons d'abord par discuter. Ok?  
  
Maria leva un sourcil, perplexe. Lupin ne semblait pas attiré par elle. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas du genre a courir après un mec. Alors, s'il ne voulait être que son ami. Cela ne la dérangeait pas outre-mesure.  
  
- Ok. Tu penses qu'ils vont se disputer encore longtemps?  
  
- Surement. Et moi qui me faisait une joie de cette baignade...  
  
Et il poussa un profond soupir. Maria sourit légèrement.  
  
- On n'a qu'a les réveiller. Tu sais comment faire??  
  
- Non. C'est tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE. Quand Lily et James se disputent. Sois sa finit par une gifle sois sa finit par le départ de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais, je pense que James va sortir de cette affrontement avec la joue rouge. Quand a Sirius, et bien.... Je n'ai jamais vu une fille lui refuser l'immense honneur de l'appeler poupée ou bébé. Alors je ne sais pas trop comment sa va finir.  
  
- Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas trop de mort.  
  
- Ouais espérons....  
  
Bridgett sérra les poingt de frustation. Elle comprenait maintenant... Oh oui elle comprenait... Elle plaignait sincérement Lily d'avoir du passer 7 ANS de sa vie avec un crétin! Sirius Black était un être méprisable et machos! Et Bridgett était une féministe! Une véritable féministe. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'un homme l'appelle poupée ou bébé ou peut importe quel surnom débile! A l'ordinaire, il lui suffisait de lancer un regard noir a un homme pour que celui-ci s'en aille en courant presque. Et cet idiot de Sirius Black restait la. Écoutant en souriant ses paroles et continuait a l'appeler poupée ou bébé. Quel CRÉTIN FINIT!!   
  
Lily se retenait de justesse pour ne pas foutre une baffe dans la sale tronche de Potter.   
  
- Et tu te rappelles la fois ou je t'ai enfermé dans un placard remplie d'araignée. Tu en est sortie en larmes la pauvre petite!! Tu n'es qu'une peureuse Evans UNE PEUREUSE!  
  
BLAFFFFFFF!!! Lily ne se retint plus, et elle vit avec satisfaction une énorme marque rouge sur la joue droite de Potter. Ce crapaud baveux n'allait pas lui gacher l'existence. Elle n'était pas peureuse et allait lui prouver!!!  
  
- Très bien Potter. Nous allons venir a la piscine avec vous tous. Alors tu vois idiot du village que je ne suis pas une peureuse!  
  
- Tu vas me payer ça Evans!  
  
- Oui. Oui. C'est sure. J'ai tellement peur Potter. Bou hou le grand Méchant Potter va me tuer! Maman cache moi!  
  
La rage voila le regard de James et il fronça drolement les sourcils. Lily était presque sure de voire de la fumée sortir par ses narines. Niek bien fait!  
  
- Alors bébé toi aussi tu vas venir? Interrogea Sirius  
  
- Bien sur que je vais venir!  
  
- Bravo tu es courageuse poupée.  
  
- Et je peux aussi te noyer Black. Alors, ne me pousse pas a bout!  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de "toi"?  
  
- Pourquoi n'aurais tu pas peur de moi??  
  
- Parce-que une fille est plus faible qu'un gars. C'est démontré scientifiquement. Une fille ne peut pas battre un homme!  
  
- Tu crois ça? Tu crois VRAIMENT ça?  
  
- Oui. Répondit-il avec conviction.  
  
- Je vais te montrer que j'ai tord. A la piscine.  
  
- Ouais c'est sure.  
  
- On se retrouve dans 15 minutes a la piscine Sanchez. C'est TOUJOURS vide. Lança Maria. Aller Bridgett on y va. A plus tard Lily jolie.  
  
Et Maria et Bridgett partirent. Laissant, complétement seule, Lily. Celle-ci regarda les maraudeurs avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les escaliers. Elle put entendre le bruit de pas des maraudeurs et arriva juste a temps dans sa chambre et la verrouilla grace a un sort. Elle entendit des coups a sa porte et les ignora. Ses maraudeurs de malheur pourraient lui faire quelque chose si elle osait ouvrir la porte!! Elle ouvrit ses tiroirs et regarda tous ses maillots de bains. Et elle se posa une question primordial. Essentiel a la survie de notre planète!! Bikini ou pas bikini? Elle haussa les épaules et prit un bikini verts pommes. En l'enfilant, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas mal après tout. Elle enfila rapidement un short brun et chandail blanc transparent et prit ses lunettes de soleil. Les trois garçons se trouvaient déja en bas et l'attendaient pour partir. En la voyant, James figea net alors que Remus et Sirius lançaient un long sifflement.  
  
- Très sexy poupée. Complimenta Sirius.  
  
- Je dirais splendide! Ajouta Remus. Et toi James tu ne dis rien.  
  
- Je n'ai rien a dire. Déclara froidement James avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
  
Lily lui tira la langue quand il fut de dos. Ce crétin ne pouvait même pas dire UN compliment. Il était trop NUL! Remus fit un sourire indulgent et bougea le doight de gauche a droite.  
  
- Tss petite fille tu me déçois.  
  
- La ferme Remus! Dit Lily en riant.  
  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement a la piscine Sanchez. Maria et Bridgett y était déja. Maria portait des short très court rouge et un chandail bretelle rose pale. Elle était sexy et belle, comme l'était toujours Maria. Le sexe symbole!!! Bridgett portait une longue robe bleu marin. Elle était simple et pratique. Comme toujours. Lily fit un grand sourire et courut vers elle. Les maraudeurs arrivèrent rapidement et tout le monde installa sa serviette. Il y eut un petit moment de gêne et Maria décida de faire le premier pas. Elle enleva son short et son haut. Son petit bikiny montrait clairement qu'elle était la plus formé, la plus sexy et la plus.... Lily jetta un léger coup-d'oeil pour voir que celui-ci regardait avec admiration le corps de Maria. Lily lui jetta un regard furieux. Mais quel pervers!!!! Grrrrrr!!! Pourquoi regardait-il Maria avec admiration alors qu'elle c'est a peine s'il lui jettait un regard!?! C'était pas juste... Ensuite Sirius enleva ses vêtements a son tour suivit de près par Bridgett. Celui-ci lui jetta un regard apréciateur avant de plongée dans la piscine suivit par Maria et Bridgett. Remus enleva a sont tour ses vêtements et plongea dans la piscine.  
  
- Alors Evans.... Tu as tellement honte de ton corps que tu n'oses pas enlever tes vêtement?  
  
- Pourquoi aurais-je honte de mon corps? Réliqua-t-elle agressivement.  
  
James la regarda droit dans les yeux. Et dit.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu honte de ton corps Lily petite étoile....  
  
Lily équarquilla brusquement les yeux. Il l'avait encore appeler comme ça.  
  
- Je n'ai pas a te répondre.  
  
- Tu n'ai pas obliger mais, ça te ferait du bien.  
  
- Je ne te confierai même pas le plus stupide de mes secrets Potter. Alors, fiche moi la paix.  
  
Lily se leva brusquement et retira elle aussi ses vêtements. James la fixa en se mordant la lèvre. Quoi? S'obligeait-il a ne pas dire de chose méchante ou blessante? Ce n'était pourtant pas son style...  
  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu as honte de ton corps Lily petite étoile.  
  
Lily se sentit rougir. Raaaaa! Pourquoi a chaque maudite fois qu'il lui disait un compliment elle devait, soit rougir, soit bégayer, soit s'enfuir. Quelqu'un pourrait-il lui expliquer se phénomène!?!   
  
- Laisse moi tranquille Potter!  
  
- Hors de question.   
  
- Hein?  
  
- Je veux comprendre Evans. Et je comprendrai soit en sure.   
  
Lily le regarda, stupéfaite. C'était quoi son problème?? Il venait de prendre sa voix de super machos pour lui dire " Je veux comprendre Evans. Et je comprendrai soit en sure". Mais quel crétin! Lily fit volte-face pour partir. Soudain, Potter la prit par la taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissoner. Mais, quand il la souleva. Elle réalisa l'épouvantable vérité. James Potter allait la jeter dans l'eau. Elle ne savait pas nager bordel!!  
  
- Potter lache moi!!!  
  
- Non Evans. Rappelle toi tu n'as peur de rien.  
  
- Non!! Potter je ne sais pas....  
  
Trop tard il l'avait jetté a l'eau. Lily essaya de faire de sortir sa tête de l'eau mais, elle n'y arrivait pas. James l'avait jetté dans l'eau profonde!! En parlant de Potter, celui-ci était mort de rire, convaincu qu'elle mentait.  
  
- Arrête Evans nage!!  
  
- Potter a l'aide!!  
  
- Non, non, non. Aller sauve ta peau Evans!  
  
- A L'AIDE!!!  
  
Maria et Bridgett qui étaient plus loin la regardèrent couler doucement et semblèrent se figer avant de hurler.  
  
- LILY!!!!  
  
- Mais calmer vous bon sang. Dit James. Bon nage Evans.  
  
- CRÉTIN ELLE NE SAIT PAS NAGER!! Hurla Bridgett.  
  
Ce fut les dernières paroles que Lily entendit mais, elle vit clairement James se figer, avant se sombrer dans le noir.  
  
- Li.....Lil......il faut.... bouche a bouche....   
  
Lily sentit 2 mains lui ouvrirent la bouche et des lèvres dure se plaquer sur les siennes. Elle sentit de l'air entrer de force dans ses poumons et recracha une bonne quantité d'eau et retomba sur le sol.  
  
- Fais lui encore le bouche a bouche.  
  
La même opération se produisit. Dès que les lèvres chaudes et dure se posèrent sur les siennes. Lily l'embrassa. Elle connaissait ses lèvres. Les lèvres tressaillirent avant de l'embrasser en retour. Elle sentit une main la soulever de terre et 2 bras puissant et musclé l'entourer. Lily noua doucement ses bras menus autour du cou de son prince charmant. Elle était sure que la personne qu'elle embrassait était l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'avait aucun doute. Les mains de son prince charmant se baladaient délicatement sur la peau de son dos.Lily s'accrocha encore plus a lui de fait que leur corps soient entièrement collés. Lily peut entendre un léger toussement amusé. Mais, n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant...  
  
- James, je pense que Lily a suffisament d'air.  
  
JAMES!!!????!!!!!!  
  
A suivre....  
  
Je pense que ce chap n'était pas fameux, enfin j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.... 


	8. décision

Merci pour les reviews!! Je n'y répondrais pas pour une rare fois. Je suppose que vous préférez un new chap a mes réponses au review lol!! Bonne lecture!!!  
  
Chap 8.  
  
Décision  
  
- James, je pense que Lily a suffisament d'air...  
  
JAMES!?!! Lily repoussa brusquement le jeune homme. Comment... c'était..... Non!! James ne la regardait pas et se contentait de fixer le sol. Lily lui releva la tête avant de lui foutre la baffe du siècle! En voyant le regard remplie de regret de James, la rouquine se sentit encore plus furieuse. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé!?! D'accord s'était elle qui avait commencé mais, elle était inconsciente ou presque! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça! Il ne l'aimait pas et il l'embrassait comme ça! Il n'avait pas le droit!!!! Elle se releva brusquement et se mit a courir. A courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Une seule pensée cohérente restait gravée dans son esprit. FUIR!! Fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Fuir James Potter! Fuir!! Elle arriva rapidement chez elle et s'enferma a double tour. Elle se jetta sur son lit, essayant vaillament de ne pas pleurer. Ce garçon l'a faisait toujours pleuré. A poudlard et maintenant chez elle! Elle prit rageusement son C.D player et mit n'importe quel chaine de radio. Elle entendit la voix mélodieuse de Daniel Bedingfield.  
  
I don't wan run away.  
  
But i can't take it   
  
I don't undestand!  
  
If i'm not made for you   
  
Than WHY those my heart tell me then i'm!  
  
Is there any way that i can stay in your arms...  
  
( Je ne veux pas m'enfuir.  
  
Mais, je ne peux pas le prendre  
  
Je ne comprend pas!  
  
Si je ne suis pas fait pour toi  
  
Alors POURQUOI mon coeur dit que je suis fait pour toi!  
  
Il n'y pas un moyen pour que je puisse rester dans tes bras....)  
  
If i don't need you then why am I cry on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why those your name resound an my head....  
  
If you're not for me those this distance maim my life...  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife...  
  
( Si je n'ai pas besoin de toi pourquoi est-ce que je pleure dans mon lit?  
  
Si je n'ai pas besoin de toi pourquoi ton nom raisonne dans mon coeur...  
  
Si tu n'es pas pour moi, pourquoi cette distance me détruit la vie...  
  
Si tu n'es pas pour moi, pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de toi pour épouse....)  
  
Cause I love you...  
  
( Parce-que je t'aime...)  
  
Lily éclata en sanglot bruyant. Les mots résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Parce-que je t'aime... Non!! Elle n'aimait pas James Potter. Il l'avait enfermé dans un placard remplie d'araignée!! (Je ne veux pas m'enfuir...). Il lui avait fait avoir les cheveux bleu flashant quand elle n'avait que 12 ans!! ( Si je n'ai pas besoin de toi, pourquoi ton nom raisonne dans mon coeur...). Il l'avait humilié plus d'une fois!! ( Si tu n'es pas pour moi, pourquoi cette distance me détruit la vie?) Il l'avait fait pleuré plus d'une fois!! ( Alors, pourquoi mon coeur me dit que je suis faite pour toi!) Stupide musique!! Elle retira furieusement ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. Elle s'essuya violament les joues. James Potter ne méritait pas une larme! Il n'était qu'un....  
  
- Lily je peux te parler....  
  
Il se tenait devant elle. Lily ne put empêcher son coeur de faire un bond phénoménale. ( Parce-que je t'aime...). Non!! Elle n'aimait pas ce gars!! Elle préférait mourir!!   
  
- Va-t-en. Fiche moi la paix!  
  
- Non Lily. Il faut que...  
  
- Depuis quand est-ce que tu peux m'appeler Lily? Je ne t'en ai pas donné la permission!  
  
Le regard de James sembla devenir légèrement flou avant de devenir dure comme de la pierre.  
  
- Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose Evans. Mais, je vois que j'aurais tord de te le dire.  
  
- De quoi parles-tu Potter?  
  
- Je... Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour le baiser. Ceci n'était qu'une erreur. Nous n'avons éprouvé aucun plaisir a nous embrassé.   
  
Lily sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle aurait voulu lui redonner une baffe et sangloter encore et encore. Elle s'efforça a ne rien laisser voir de ses émotions. Une chance pour elle, James regardait fixement le sol.  
  
- Tu as tout a fait raison Potter. Je n'ai éprouvé aucun plaisir a t'embrasser!   
  
Elle le vit clairement tressaillirent avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.  
  
- Au revoir Lily petite étoile....  
  
- Au....  
  
Il était déja parti.... Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Un sentiment horrible lui serrait le coeur. Comme si on voulait l'étouffer. Elle se jetta sur son lit et ses mots continuait a tourner dans sa tête.( Au revoir Lily petite étoile.) Il y avait eu tellement de tristesse dans sa voix. Tellement de tristesse....  
  
- Lily, chérie, réveille toi. James doit annoncer une nouvelle.  
  
- Hein....  
  
- Aller debout chérie...  
  
Lily se leva avec énormément de difficulté. Elle se dirigea dans la salle a manger. Elle se retrouva nez a nez avec James.... Celui-ci la fixa intensément avant de se détourner et de s'asseoir. Lily se sentit si déprimer quel réprima avec difficulté l'envie de partir en courant dans sa chambre et de s'enfermer a double tour. Néanmoins, elle du se résigner a s'asseoir a son tour. Patricia arriva a son tour et s'assit. Toute la famille était réunis...   
  
- James... Tu voulais dire quelque chose.... Demanda doucement Patricia.  
  
- Oui maman. Je voulais vous annoncez que....  
  
Il ferma les yeux pour les réouvrir aussitot. Une flamme étrange brillait au fond de ses yeux saphir...  
  
- Je vais emménager chez Sirius. Je pars demain....  
  
A suivre... 


	9. Adieu

Je pense que vous aller être contents!!! Mon amie et revieweuse préférée Solange ma proposé une idée pour vous remercier pour toute ses reviews!!! Je vous donne 2 chapitre pour le prix d'un!!!! Je suis gentille hein lol!!!   
  
Pour   
  
alienor: Merci ma belle!!  
  
cocbys: Je pense que tu vas être doublement exhaussé lol. Dit un gros merci a Solange!  
  
Louve garou: Voila la suite!!  
  
Kaorulabelle: Merci!!!  
  
Kitty-HP-16: Et oui il va habiter chez Siri-chou!!  
  
Stineju: Merci!!  
  
DarkMione: D'accord j'ai compris je répond aux review lol!!  
  
Jamesie-cass: Tu peux dire merci a Solange parce-que sinon tu aurais attendue longtemps. Bon j'ai une question. C'est QUAND que tu vas mettre la suite de ta fic??   
  
sadesirius: Merci!!  
  
corndor: Tu vas avoir 2 new chaps!!!  
  
Amaz: Mais non soit pas triste....  
  
zeeve lelula: La vie est injuste n'est ce pas...  
  
Meiry: J'espère que Lily va suivre ton conseil!  
  
kowai: Lol!!!! Toi j'adore ta review elle me fait marrer. Ben tu savais pas que l'amour est aveugle. Moi aussi sa m'énerve mais....  
  
pathy33: NON!!! Meurt pas!!! Lol!!   
  
Raphou: Je pense pas que je t'ai fait trop patienter...  
  
MinouC: Hum.... Tu ne veux pas qu'il parte.... T'es pas la seule lol. Mais tu verras...  
  
shetane: Lol!!! La suite maintenant lol. Je pense que je t'ai obéis!!  
  
Théalie: Je suis heureuse de t'avoir surprise merci pour la review!!  
  
Naera Ishikawa: Ma fidel Naera!!! Merci pour la review!!  
  
Edwige: La vie est injuste!  
  
kritari: Merci pour la review!! ( la saint glin glin elle s'a ma fait bien rire ça!!)  
  
marie-lune: Sache que ta review est tout sauf PLATE!! J'adore quand la review est longue sa fait plaisir!!  
  
Amy Evans: La chanson s'appelle If your not the one. C'est vraiment beau.   
  
Pour twwo.  
  
Chalageuse: T'es l'une des seule a avoir trouver ça drole lol!  
  
mauvais esprit: Merci!  
  
Marie: Voila la suite rien que pour toi!  
  
flifloune: Tu vas voir tu vas voir....  
  
astronema: Merci!!  
  
Sélène: Merci!!!  
  
joomy: La meilleure!! Tu exagère.... ( je suis toute rouge!!!)  
  
lafilleinvisible: je pense pas t'avoir fait trop attendre lol.  
  
Emily: Lol!! De l'or en barre!! Merci!!!  
  
Sirius aime Harry: A quand la suite.... hum.... MAINTENANT!!  
  
Berlioz: Merci!!  
  
BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!  
  
Chap 9.  
  
Adieu.  
  
- Je vais emménager chez Sirius. Je pars demain.  
  
Les mots prirent quelques secondes a rentrer dans la tête de Lily. ( Je vais emménager chez Sirius. Je pars demain). Son coeur se brisa un peu plus. Elle lança un léger a James et vit que celui-ci regardait fixement sa mère. Ne jettant aucun regard a la rouquine....  
  
- James. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Dit doucement sa mère.  
  
- Moi je pense que si maman. Je dois m'habituer a vivre seul.   
  
- Mais, c'est un peu trop tot et je crois...  
  
- Maman, je suis majeur....  
  
- Mais.... James....  
  
- Je déménage demain a 10h du matin. Je me suis trouvé un portoloin   
  
- Je ne peux pas te retenir. Soupira tristement Patricia. Mais, je t'en supplie, fais attention a toi....  
  
- Je te le promet maman.... Bon, je vais préparer mes bagages...  
  
- Lily va aider James. Déclara Thomas.  
  
- Papa...  
  
- Lily pas d'enfantillage.  
  
James se leva brusquement et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Suivit de près par Lily. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça!! Et pourquoi partait-il? Ils entrèrent dans un silence glacial dans la chambre. James prit une grande et lourde valise. Il l'ouvrit et commença a prendre des vêtements pour les mettre a l'intérieur. Lily sentit une drole impression dans le coeur. Comme s'il se miniaturisait. Se compressait. Pour l'empêcher de respirer. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment comte, les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux verts. James la regarda fixement.  
  
- Lily qu'est ce que tu.......  
  
La jeune fille se jetta contre sa poitrine. Elle mit ses bras menues autour du cou musclé de James.  
  
- Oh ne part pas. Pensa-t-elle très fort. Ne part pas!!  
  
Mais, elle ne pouvait rien faire, a part sangloter et pleurer. James qui semblait au début stupéfié par son geste, mit doucement ses larges mains autour de sa taille fine. Et plongea sa tête dans les cheveux roux de Lily. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de la relacher et de s'éloigner. Laissant Lily totalement seule et abandonnée....  
  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu Evans? Je suppose que tu pleures de joie. Dit-il d'une voix froide. Après tout je pars. Tu doit être heureuse Evans. Maintenant, dégage je dois finir mes valises.  
  
- James.....  
  
- Va-t-en.   
  
Il s'était déja replonger dans sa tache. Lily se retourna et se mit a courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jetta sur son lit. Les mots de James résonnait dans sa tête. ( Je suppose que tu pleures de joie.) Lily enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller. ( Va-t-en). Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle était indésirable. ( Maintenant dégage je dois finir mes valiser). Il allait partir. Partir pour toujours, Elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Elle ne reverait plus jamais son sourire démoniaque. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses cheveux noirs toujours si ébouriffé. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses yeux bleus malicieux entouré d'une fine paire de monture en argent. Il ne l'embêterait plus. Plus jamais! Elle se mit a sangloter éperdument. Plus jamais. Jamais. James allait partir. Il allait disparaitre de sa vie. Et il allait finir par se marier. Il poserait ses lèvres sur les lèvres d'une autre femme. Il serrerait dans ses bras une autre fille. Plus jamais elle. Plus jamais....  
  
Elle s'endormit bien plus tard.   
  
Le lendemain.   
  
Lily fixa le plafond. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle ne voulait pas voir James partir sans lui adresser un regard. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'endurer ça. Pas le courage non plus. Lily essaya de sourire. Pourquoi était-elle si triste après tout? Elle avait toujours voulu que James Potter parte. Elle avait toujours voulu ne plus jamais le revoir. Alors pourquoi tant de pleure. Pourquoi tant de désespoir.... Elle jetta un léger regard a son horloge. 9h58. Lily sentit son coeur manqué un battement. Sans le vouloir vraiment, elle se retrouva debout et couru comme une folle jusqu'au salon. James se trouvait de dos et touchait le portoloin.  
  
- James!!!!!!!!  
  
Celui-ci ne se retourna pas et disparut. Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était parti... parti pour toujours.... parti....  
  
A suivre...  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas le 2ème chap arrive dans même pas 2heures. 


	10. Je t'aime

Voila le chap 10 comme je l'avais promis. Remercier Solange!!!!  
  
Chap 10.  
  
Je t'aime...  
  
Lily n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même... Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Ne buvait que le stricte nécessaire. Elle ne souriait plus et passait toute ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre. Maria et Bridgett n'en pouvait plus. Leur amie était au bord de la dépression!! Il fallait que James Potter revienne. Mais.... comment?   
  
Lily remit pour la millième fois ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. La musique lui permettait de ne plus penser a James. A comment il était parti... A comment elle ne l'avait pas retenue...  
  
Demande au soleil et au étoiles  
  
Oh si je t'ai aimé.  
  
Demande a la lune de témoigner  
  
Oh si tu m'as manqué.  
  
Demande aux montagnes ou j'ai   
  
erré.  
  
combien de nuit, combien de   
  
jour  
  
Demande aux rivières que j'ai   
  
pleuré.  
  
Demande au soleil  
  
Le chemin qu'on avait fait   
  
ensemble  
  
Je le refais a l'endroit  
  
a l'envers  
  
T'avais pas le droit de t'en   
  
aller loin de moi  
  
De me laisser seul dans cet   
  
Univers  
  
Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour  
  
qu'on m'enlève  
  
ma vie, mon amour et mes rêves?  
  
Je te rejoindrai  
  
Mais dans quelles contrées?  
  
Demande a la mer de me noyer  
  
Si je trahissais notre amour  
  
Demande a la terre de m'enterrer  
  
- Lily....   
  
Maria rentra silencieusement. Le spectacle qu'elle vit lui serra douloureusement le coeur. Lily était assis, complétement recroquillé sur elle même. Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues pales. L'espagnole agrippa fortement la main de Bridgett qui elle aussi semblait horrifié par se spectacle de franc désespoir. Bridgett s'avança doucement vers Lily et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jolie rousse sursauta violament. Et, miracle, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres fines.  
  
- Bridgett... Maria...   
  
- Lily. Commença doucement Bridgett. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça...  
  
- Comme quoi?   
  
- A avoir l'air d'une morte vivante!! Cria Maria. Secoue toi un peu. Regarde.  
  
Elle lui fourra sous le nez un morceau de papier.  
  
- Voici l'adresse de Sirius!  
  
- L'adresse de.... Sirius... Dit Lily d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
- Oui! Vas-y Lily!! Cours!! Vole mais, va voir ton James!!  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon James!! Dit fortement Lily. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée qui réchauffa le coeur de Maria.  
  
- Tu l'aimes alors c'est ton James!!  
  
- Je ne l'aime pas!!!   
  
- Lily je t'en supplie. Ne fait pas ta têtue. Dit d'une voix lasse Bridgett. Si tu ne l'aimes pas... Pourquoi déprimerais-tu autant parce-qu'il est parti?  
  
Lily ne retrouva rien a dire. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son coeur. Elle aimait.... James Potter.... Depuis combien de temps.... Son coeur lui hurlait qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours. Depuis la fois ou ils s'étaient croisé dans le poudlard express. Depuis la fois ou ils s'étaient regarder droit dans les yeux. Depuis la fois ou ils s'étaient embrassé et qu'il lui avait dit que c'était une leçon gratuite. Son amour pour lui n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Elle l'aimait de toute son ame et de toute son coeur. Mais... lui?  
  
- Lily si tu veux savoir s'il t'aime. Tu dois lui demander. Déclara Bridgett comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.   
  
- Je dois y aller. Maintenant!!  
  
- Ouais!! Vas-y Lily jolie!! Mais d'abord. Habille toi!! Dit en pouffant Maria.  
  
La jolie rouquine n'était vétue que d'un énorme t-shirt. Lily rougit légèrement avant de partir vers la toilette. Elle prit une douche brulante. Un souvenir la frappa de plein fouet. Quand James était venu dans la salle de bain. A moitié réveillé et avait ouvert en grand les rideaux de la douche. Ils s'étaient une fois encore disputé. Un tendre sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily. Elle devait le revoir!! Elle sortit rapidement et enfila un chandail a bretelle vert pale et un short brun. Maria et Bridgett échangèrent un immense sourire. Leur Lily était de retour!! La belle rouquine arracha presque des mains de Maria le bout de papier et regarda l'adresse. 123 rue Desnoyers. Lily se concentra et transplana. Elle arriva devant une porte en bois et au moment ou elle allait cogner elle tomba nez a nez avec.... Sirius.  
  
- Poupée? Que fais-tu ici?   
  
- Je.... je.... je suis venue voir...  
  
- James. D'accord. Il est dans sa chambre. 2ème porte a gauche.   
  
- Merci..  
  
- De rien Lily Jolie.  
  
Il lui fit un léger clin-d'oeil avant de partir en sifflotant. Lily prit une profonde inspiration avant de rentrer dans la maison. Elle ferma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Son coeur se mit a danser la salsa dans sa poitrine. Elle s'obligea au calme et frappa a la porte. Il lui fallut toute sa volontée pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle put voir James torse nu et remplie d'eau. Il sortait visiblement de la douche. Le coeur de Lily sembla faire un bond phénoménale. Les yeux de James semblèrent s'équarquiller sous le choc. Et un éclair furtif passa dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
- Evans que fais...  
  
Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Lily avait plaqué ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Elle avait jetté ses bras autour de son cou et se serrait fortement contre James. Celui-ci sembla un moment stupéfait avant de répondre avidement au baiser. Ses mains se baladèrent doucement sur son dos avant de plonger dans la masse orangés de ses cheveux. Lily noua ses mains dans le cheveux de jais de celui qu'elle aimait. Ses cheveux étaient si doux.... Elle ouvrit doucement les lèvres et elle put sentir la langue de James la fouiller de part en part. Une des mains du jeune homme se fit plus téméraire et glissa sous son chandail. Il caressa lascivement la peau de son dos. Lui donnant des décharges électrique. Lily se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne voulait plus arrêter. Plus JAMAIS!! Malheureusement, le manque d'air les obligea a arrêter. Néanmoins, Lily avait gardé ses bras autour du cou de James et celui-ci continuait a lui caresser le dos. Ils se regardaient fixement dans les yeux. Souriant bêatement.  
  
- Je t'aime James Potter. Malgré que tu sois un idiot faceur.  
  
- Je t'aime Lily Evans. Malgré que tu sois insurportable et détestable.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous les 2 de rire.  
  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
  
- Toi aussi Lily. Toi aussi...  
  
A suivre...  
  
Hé ho!! Ne pensez pas que parce-qu'ils se sont avoué qu'ils s'aiment que c'est fini!! Franchement!! C'est loin d'être fini tss!! 


	11. La nouvelle des parents

Bande de chanceux.... J'ai vraiment de l'imagination a revendre pour cette fic et surtout que j'ai reçu 201 REVIEWS!!! Alors je vous récompense en mettant ce chap qui devait arriver dans 2 semaines!!   
  
Pour   
  
Mystic: Merci pour la review!!  
  
Carry Potter: Je connais Iana Longdubat!! Pas personnellement mais par review et j'aime beaucoup sa fic. Elle t'a poussé a aller lire ma fic? Ben dis donc... Elle me fait de la pub!!  
  
corndor: Te rassure. Cette histoire est LOIN d'être fini. Ça va finir quand ils vont mourir et que Harry va devenir le survivant!!  
  
Lily Evans 34: merci!!  
  
pathy33: Tu es ma jumelle!! Je connais presque personne qui aime Garou. J'aime beaucoup j'irais jusqu'a me perdre. Garou est un très grand chanteur!!  
  
aikopotter: Merci!!  
  
patmol potter: Merci! Ce qui va se passer... SURPRISE!!  
  
Louve Garou: Ça c'est un beau compliment!!  
  
Laurina: Merci!! Et t'a raison ENFIN!!  
  
Stineju: Bon je dois t'apprendre une nouvelle. Mais chut dis le a personne... M'appelle Sadika!!  
  
BlackGirl15: J'aime beaucoup l'idée, malheureusement, j'ai déja une idée qui est très proche de la tienne!!  
  
MinouC: C'est pas bon la drogue lol, mais vu que c'est ma drogue c'est correcte!! Je suis très contente que t'aime autant mes fics!!  
  
Amaz: merci!!  
  
marie-lune: Merci pour ta review! Et je comprend très bien que tu aimes plus le chap 10 que le 9! Waouh que de compliment!! Je suis très flatté et continue tes longues reviews!! C'est beaucoup mieux qu'un " j'aime la suite" Même si j'aime ce genre de review aussi!!  
  
delta: Lol! Cette fic va continuer jusqu'a leur mort alors pas d'inquiétude!  
  
skyblackboy4: Pas se chicaner... heu... Ils se disputent tout le temps c'est dans leur nature profonde lol!!  
  
Kitty-HP-16: Lol!! T'inquiète pas, je continue mes autres fics lol!!  
  
Iana Londubat: Je peux facilement écrire 5 new chap en une soirée lol!! J'aime beaucoup ta fic et je trouve très bien pour une première fic. Moi, ma première fic était HORRIBLE. Merci de m'avoir fait de la pub!!  
  
remus-lunard: Je pense que j'ai hurlé comme une hystèrique quand j'ai vu ta review lol. J'aime trop ta fic l'étrangère!!!  
  
Edwige: La vie est pas injuste... Pour l'instant... plus tard tu vas me hair...  
  
Sarah Lily Potter: Je pense pas t'avoir fait trop languir lol!  
  
Sirius69: Tu sais quoi... Je suis allé dans ton setting et ce que j'ai vu ma TRAUMATISÉ. Ta 14 ans. J'ai 14 ans. T'es née le 20 avril. Et ben... SURPRISE je suis née le 20 avril aussi lol!!  
  
zeeve lelula: Merci fidèle zeeve lelula!! J'adore ta fic de dray et mione elle est trop super!!  
  
doudou: merci doudou!!  
  
Pour twwo.  
  
June Lewellyn: Merci!! Et je t'obéis lol!  
  
milie: Bon d'accord je continue!!  
  
Chachou Potter: Lol!! Mais non, vais continuer jusqu'a leur mort hé hé!!  
  
mauvais esprit: Lol! Oui, très simple!  
  
Chalageuse: Des rebondissements... Ça va être très facile surtout quand les persos s'appellent Lily et James et qu'ils sont 2 têtes de mules!!  
  
joomy: Il est dans toutes les langues!  
  
Marie: Merci!!  
  
joomy: Roooo... Tu vas me manquer!!  
  
Siriusaimeharry: Ils ont 18 ans! Merci pour la review!!  
  
sadesirius: Je suis trop gentille tsss. Je devais vous faire attendre 2 semaines et me revoila. Je fait dure ra la la.   
  
Théodore: Merci lolll! T'a raison ENFIN!!  
  
maraudeuses: Ils ont 18 ans.  
  
maraudeuses: Ils ont 18 ans. Lol! Merci pour la review!!  
  
sadesirius: La suite rien que pour vous!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Chap 11.  
  
La nouvelle des parents  
  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
  
- Toi aussi Lily. Toi aussi...  
  
Lily passa doucement sa main sur le visage de James. Celui-ci ferma doucement les yeux en apuyant sa tête contre sa paume. Lily ne peut s'empêcher de sourire bêatement. Le bonheur de l'amour. James réouvre ses magnifiques yeux bleus et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lily ouvrit immédiatement ses lèvres. Elle caressa lascivement la peau mouillé de James. Elle put sentir qu'il frissonnait contre elle. Était-ce de froid ou de désir? Les mains de James se dirigèrent progressivement vers le ventre plat de Lily. Il le toucha doucement. Lily laissa alors échapper un bruit, plus semblable a un gémissement qu'a un soupir. James releva lentement la tête.  
  
- Je pense qu'ont va s'arrêter la Lily petite étoile.  
  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle déçue.  
  
- Si je continue. Je ne me controle plus.  
  
Le sourire bêat de Lily s'agrandit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il était si adorable.... Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Si ont lui avait dit il y a une semaine qu'elle finirait avec Potter. Elle aurait envoyer cette personne se faire soigner. Mais, maintenant... James jouait pensivement dans ses cheveux roux.  
  
- Tu vas revenir habiter a la maison? Interogea Lily.  
  
- Oui. Ses jours sans toi ont été un enfer. Je n'arrive pas a croire que miss tigresse m'est manquer a ce point-la. Répondit-il un sourire ironique au lèvres.  
  
Lily lui flanqua une claque a l'arrière de la tête.  
  
- Et le crétin parle moi pas comme ça! Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.   
  
- Hé! Je suis pas un crétin! Répliqua James en faisant mine d'être offensé.  
  
Lily éclata d'un rire joyeux.   
  
- Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner?   
  
- Je ne sais pas....  
  
Il regardait néanmoins fixement ses lèvres. Lily lui fit un sourire séducteur.  
  
- Allons, tu dois bien savoir ce que tu veux!   
  
Il plaqua alors ses lèvres dures sur les siennes. Il força presque le passage entre ses lèvres. Leur corps étaient si étroitement enlacer qu'il aurait été impossible de glisser une feuille de papier entre eux. La bouche de James descendit progressivement vers le cou blanc de Lily. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gémissement. James lui suçota délicatement le cou. Lily lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser d'un baiser passionée. James remit ses mains sur son dos et recommença a la toucher. Il releva doucement le chandail avant de pouvoir, enfin, caresser la peau nu de son dos. Lily pouvait ressentir une étrange chaleur dans tou son corps. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ça. Jamais...   
  
- Eh bien... ça alors....  
  
Lily et James se décollèrent rapidement. Les joues d'un rouges flamboyant. Remus, Maria, Sirius et Bridgett se tenaient devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres.   
  
- Eh... ben.. heu... Je... Lui... heu... Bégailla Lily  
  
- On a compris t'inquiètes pas. Lui dit sarcastiquement Bridgett. On voulait juste te dire Lily que ton père t'appelle. Et ta mère t'appelle James. Ils disent qu'ils ont une nouvelle a vous annoncer.   
  
- Mais, on voulait pas vous dérangé. Rajouta joyeusement Maria.  
  
Lily rougit encore plus. Ses 2 meilleures amies étaient trop CRUELLES!! Elles semblaient prendre un malin plaisir a la ridiculiser! Lily décida alors que si un jour elle les suprenait dans la même situation. Elle allait se moquer d'elles a son tours niek!!   
  
- Bon on y va les amoureux!! Dit gaiment Remus, on pouvait voir dans son regard argenté qu'il trouvait cette situation des plus amusante.   
  
- Oui! Partez devant on vous rejoins. Répondit James, essayant, en vain, de combattre son rougissement.  
  
- Hou!! Je vois Jamesie super star veut encore bécoter sa petite-amie!! Déclara narquoisement Sirius.   
  
- Sirius. Bye. Bye.  
  
- C'est MON appartement. Tu peux pas me mettre dehors! Répliqua, avec une fausse sévérité, Sirius.  
  
- Marche Black. On vous attend la-bas. Dit Bridgett en saisissant le bras de Sirius pour que celui-ci avance.   
  
- Hé!! Poupée!! C'est mon appartement je peux rester si je....  
  
- J'ai dit MARCHE Black. Le coupa Bridgett.  
  
Remus et Maria échangèrent un sourire amusé avant de suivre Bridgett et Sirius qui se disputaient. Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient disparus. Lily se retourna vers James et vit que celui-ci avait les joues très mais très rouges. Il était TROP mignon!!  
  
- Hum... Lily... Je voulais te demander... Est-ce...   
  
Il s'arrêta un moment pour prendre une profonde inspiration.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble? Demanda-t-il. Son rougissement s'étendant jusqu'a son cou.   
  
- Oui... si tu veux. Répondit Lily en devenant a son tour rouge pivoine.  
  
- Bien sur que je le veux!! Répliqua un peu brusquement James. Mais, toi tu le veux...  
  
- Oui... oui...  
  
- Alors. Tu voudrais venir avec moi au cinéma?   
  
- J'en serais ravie!!  
  
- Super! Bon allons-y Lily petite étoile.   
  
Et ils transplanèrent, main dans la main. En arrivant devant la maison, Lily aperçut Remus et Maria plaisanter ensemble. Bridgett et Sirius se disputaient comme d'habitude aux sujet des surnoms "affectif" de Sirius.   
  
- Pour la millième fois Black. Ne m'appelle pas poupée!!  
  
- Calme toi bébé! C'est pas la fin du monde!  
  
- Dis est-ce que t'a un problème d'ouie ou tu le fais exprès!!  
  
- Je ne sais pas poupée!!  
  
Le teint d'albatre de Bridgett devint rouge tomate de fureur. Oh. Oh. Lily lui donnait une seconde pour explosé. Et les explosions de Bridgett était dangereuse. Donc, il fallait l'éviter!! Et vite!! Sinon, James pouvait déja commandé le cercueil de son meilleur ami!! Lily jetta un léger coup-d'oeil a Maria, celle-ci semblait elle aussi remarqué la fureur de Bridgett. Elle fit un léger signe de tête a Lily et attrapa le bras gauche de Bridgett alors que Lily s'emparait du droit.  
  
- Calme toi Bridgett. Respire a fond. La colère de mène a rien. Dit Maria en imitant savanement les personnes qui enseignait le yoga.   
  
- Il ne faut pas tuer d'innoncent crétin. Continua Lily. Aller respire a fond. C'est bien. Rappelle toi que tu n'as pas tué la peste de Jackson. Tu as réussis a te maitriser. Fais pareille pour ce pauvre idiot.  
  
Bridgett sembla progressivement se calmer. Son teint rouge disparut et elle retrouva sa paleur habituel. Lily fit un sourire victorieux. Elle avait réussis, avec l'aide de Maria, a empêcher un meurtre!! Elle était trop intelligente!!   
  
- Merci les filles. Je me sens mieux.   
  
Elle réussit a faire un sourire crispé. Bridgett se fachait rarement. Mais, quand elle le faisait, elle le faisait pas a moitié!!   
  
- Bon on va y aller. Déclara joyeusement Maria. On va vous laissé avec vos parents. Sirius, Bridgett, Remus vous voulez venir chez moi?  
  
- Pas de problème! Dirent-ils tous en coeur.   
  
Et après un dernier signe de main, les 4 amis s'en allait. James et Lily se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on leur dit? Demanda Lily.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Et de toute façon. C'est tellement plus amusant d'être des amoureux secret. Répondit-il en faisant un énorme sourire taquin.  
  
Lily éclata d'un rire joyeux.  
  
- Tu as raison.   
  
Et ils entrèrent dans la maison.   
  
- Papa?  
  
- Oui, chérie. Nous sommes dans le salon! Dit la voix chaleureuse de Thomas. Est-ce que James est avec toi?  
  
- Oui, je suis la.  
  
- Super. Allez venez vite nous avons une nouvelle a vous annoncer!  
  
Lily et James arrivèrent dans le salon et s'assirent loin l'un de l'autre. Thomas et Patricia affichaient un sourire comblée.  
  
- Voila. Thomas a gagné a une tombolla a son travail. C'est un voyage pour 2 au bahamas! Nous avons décidé d'y aller tout les 2.  
  
- C'est pour cela, James, que je te demande de rester pendant tout le temps de notre séjour ici. Pour veillez sur Lily. Ça ne te dérange pas?  
  
- Non monsieur. Dit-il calmement.  
  
- Merci James.   
  
- Vous serez donc seuls pendant un mois. Nous partons demain a la première heure. Et ne faites pas de bêtise!!   
  
A suivre.... 


	12. La maison a nous tout seul!

Merci pour les reviews!! Et me revoici pour un new chap... A CAUSE DE SADE!! Elle m'a carrément obliger a écrire! Lol!! J'espère que vous aimerez!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Chap 12.  
  
La maison a nous tous seul!!  
  
Lily s'étira langoureusement. Elle jetta un regard ensomeillé a son horloge. 10H25!!! OH MERDE!! Son père était déja parti!! Elle aurait voulu lui dire au revoir. Même si elle était très heureuse qu'il parte!! Après tout elle allait passer UN MOIS ENTIER avec son amoureux!! Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêatement. Décidément elle ne faisait que sourire bêatement c'est dernier temps!! Elle se leva et bailla a sans décrocher la machoire. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se brossa les dents et se leva. Elle enfila un short rouge et un top qui montrait son ventre plat. Elle descendit les escaliers et put sentir une bonne odeur de crèpes. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et vit James de dos, occupé a faire cuire des crèpes!  
  
- Waouh j'adore les crèpes! S'exclama joyeusement Lily.  
  
- C'est bien puisque....  
  
James se retourna et se figea. Lily leva un sourcil. Mais qu'est qu'il avait? James s'avança rapidement vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Tu es trop belle....   
  
Lily ne put lui dire merci. Il avait déja plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit aussitot les lèvres et James se mit a explorer avidement sa bouches. Les mains de Lily se faufilèrent rapidement sous le chandail du jeune homme. Dès qu'elle exfleurait sa peau, il frissonait intensément. Lily décolla ses lèvres pour lui enlever une bonne fois pour toute son chandail. Celui-ci tomba au sol. Les yeux de Lily regardèrent le torse fabuleux de James. Celui-ci rougissait a vue d'oeil. Lily posa doucement ses 2 mains sur son coeur.   
  
- Mon coeur ne bat que pour toi. Lui murmura James.  
  
Lily sourit tendrement et prit la main de James pour la poser sur son coeur a elle.  
  
- Je ne vis que pour toi...  
  
Les mains de Lily se nouèrent autour du cou de James et celui-ci la raprocha de lui. Lily se laissa faire. James l'embrassa doucement. Tendrement. Avec tellement de pacience que si Lily n'avait pas déja été folle de lui. Elle en serait tomber amoureuse. La main de James remontait tranquillement vers le haut de son dos, et appuya fortement sa main au niveau ou se trouvait son soutien-gorge. Lily ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Soudain, elle sentit une drole d'odeur... Comme quelque chose de.. bruler.... Elle devait rêver.... LES CRÈPES!! Elle se décolla brusquement James et en voyant le regard étonné de celui-ci elle dit.  
  
- Les crèpes!! Elles brulent!!!  
  
- Oh non!!  
  
Il se retourna pour voir qu'un feu d'une dizaine de centimètre recouvrait les crèpes. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette.  
  
- Agua!!   
  
Un jette d'eau sorti de sa baguette pour tomber sur le feu et l'apaiser. James s'approcha et montra le poil a frire. Lily éclata de rire. Les "succulentes" crèpes de James avait une magnifique couleur charbon!!   
  
- Je pense que nous allons manger des céréales aujourd'hui. Dit Lily en s'esclaffant.  
  
- Je suis sur que ses crèpes sont mangeable! Répliqua James.   
  
- Tu es fou!! Mange les tous seuls!  
  
- Non miss Evans!! Vous m'aimer alors vous manger ça avec moi!  
  
- T'es cinglé!!  
  
- Tu m'aimes pas?  
  
- Bien sur que je t'aime!! Mais, j'aime aussi beaucoup mon estomac!!  
  
- Dommage. En dirait que j'ai de la compétition. Soupira le malheureux crépier.  
  
- Une TRÈS grosse compétition!   
  
James lui lança un faux regard noir alors que Lily lui tirait la langue. Après que James eut fini de jetter les malheureuses crèpes, ils se préparèrent un bol de céréale en riant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda James.  
  
- Je chais pas. Répondit Lily la bouche pleines.   
  
- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine!   
  
- Oh la ferme!   
  
- Comment vont être nos enfants? Demanda fatalistement James. Avec une mère comme toi.   
  
Lily sentit son coeur faire un bond phénoménale dans sa poitrine. Leur.... enfant!!! James envisageait de faire une très très longue relation avec elle? Juste a l'idée de porter des minie James elle se sentit sur un petit nuage rose. Tout-a-coup, elle percuta se qu'il venait de dire. Comment sa une mère comme elle?? Elle allait être une excellente mère!!!  
  
- Et toi alors!! Monsieur je suis meilleur que tout le monde!!  
  
- Je vais être un excellent père puisque JE suis meilleur que TOUT le monde!   
  
- T'es vraiment stupide!!!   
  
- Et toi tu es une enquiquineuse!!  
  
- Moi une enquiquineuse??  
  
- Ouais!!  
  
- Crétin finit!!  
  
- Idiote arriéré!!  
  
- Tu es arriéré Potter!! Ne change pas nos roles!!  
  
- La ferme Evans!!  
  
- Tu as mauvais caractère!!!  
  
- Tu es toujours en colère!! Alors, pourquoi bordel est-ce que ça te rends plus belle!!  
  
Lily lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
- Parce-que tu m'aime!!! Chatonna-t-elle.  
  
- Malheureusement... marmonna James.   
  
- Hé!!! Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend ce que tu ressens. Tu sais aimer quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas supporter!  
  
- Ah bon? Demanda James en levant un sourcil.  
  
- Oui puique je t'aime!!!  
  
- Je pense que nous sommes condamné a nous aimer et a nous hair. Dit, avec une touche de tragédie dans la voix, James.   
  
- Ouais! Et c'est ce qui rend notre relation unique! Bon, Dit-elle en changeant de sujet. Aujourd'hui on va au manège!!!  
  
- Manège???  
  
- Tu verras c'est super!! Et bien sur c'est toi qui m'invite!   
  
- Pourquoi? Interrogea, fort perplexe, James.  
  
- Parce-que tu es mon petit-ami! Lui répondit Lily avec sarcasme.  
  
- Oh. Je vois.... Alors, allons-y.  
  
- Attend je finis de manger!!  
  
- Estomac sur patte!  
  
- La ferme!  
  
A suivre.... 


	13. Manège!

Merci pour les reviews!!! Si j'ai plus de 300 reviews je fais 2 chaps comme la dernière fois promis!! Je dédis ce chap a Sade!! Elle m'a ( ENCORE) obligé a écrire lol! J'espère que vous aimerez.  
  
Chap 13.  
  
Manèges! ( première partie)  
  
- Aller James, on fait celui-la!! S'écria joyeusement Lily.  
  
Le jeune sorcier haussa un sourcil et regarda l'énorme manège que lui pointait la rouquine. Il palit dangereusement quand il vit que le manège tournait sur lui même a une vitesse folle.  
  
- NON!  
  
- James. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur!  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur!!  
  
La rouquine lui fit un magnifique sourire sarcastique auquel James répondit par un regard noir.  
  
- Si tu as peur!! Peureux!! James Potter est un peureux!!  
  
- La ferme Evans!  
  
- Non! Je ne me tairais pas!! Tu es un peureux!!  
  
- Espèce de gosse insuportable! Vociféra James.  
  
Lily lui flanqua un coup derrière la tête.  
  
- Je ne suis pas insuportable!  
  
- Si tu l'es!  
  
- Non!  
  
- Si!  
  
- Non!  
  
- Si!!  
  
- NON!  
  
- SI!!  
  
- Vous êtes ensemble et vous trouvez ENCORE le moyen de vous disputer. Déclara une voix narquoise derrière le dos du couple.  
  
Lily et James se retournèrent a la vitesse de la lumière et virent derrière eux, Maria, Bridgett, Sirius et Remus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la? Demanda James  
  
- Ne me dites pas que vous nous suivez! Dit la rouquine  
  
- Voyons Lily, nous avons mieux a faire de notre journée que de vous suivre. Répliqua sarcastiquement Bridgett.  
  
Lily lui tira très grossièrement la langue.  
  
- Tu vois bien que tu es une gosse insuportable! Déclara victorieusement James.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un gosse Potter! Et je ne suis pas insuportable!  
  
- Oui!! Tu es une gosse! Espèce d'immature!  
  
- C'est toi l'immature!!  
  
- Non c'est toi!  
  
- Non c'est TOI!  
  
- Non TOI!  
  
- Bon d'accord ça suffit les enfants. Dit gaiment Maria. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous entendre vous disputer!  
  
- Je suis d'accord faisons des manèges!! Ajouta joyeusement Remus.  
  
- C'est ça que j'allais faire mais, monsieur Potter est trop peureux pour le faire!  
  
- C'est pas vrai!!  
  
Oh moment ou leur stupidité allait recommencer. Maria et Bridgett mit leur mains sur leur bouche.  
  
- Bravo mes poupées, vous avez trouver un moyen pour qu'ils se taisent!  
  
- Ne nous appelle pas POUPÉE!! Répliqua férocement Bridgett.  
  
- Je trouve que tu ressemble beaucoup a une poupée. Et de toute façon j'aime t'appeler comme ça!  
  
- Moi, je n'aime PAS! Alors, tu vas arrêter!  
  
- Je ne pense pas bébé.  
  
- T'as vraiment un problème psycologique!  
  
- Non, c'est toi qui a un problème. Je te donne un surnom affectif et tout se que tu trouve a dire c'est: Non ne m'appelle pas comme ça!  
  
- Ton surnom affectif tu l'as dit a des milliards de filles! Répliqua hargneusement Bridgett.  
  
- Tu es jalouse chérie?  
  
- Jamais!  
  
- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes avant de tomber sur mon charme.  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux. Bridgett crispa les poingts avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Remus et Maria se firent un léger sourire. Ses 2 la étaient très amusant a observé.  
  
- Bon on y vas ou on vas attendre l'an prochain? Demanda impatiament Lily.  
  
- La patience est une vertue Lily. Répliqua phylosophiquement.  
  
- Je n'ai pas cette vertue allez on y va! James, tu peux nous attendre ici. Après tout ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es un peureux.  
  
- Evans... Je vais venir... et tu vas voir si je suis peureux!  
  
- Alors, allons-y!! Déclara joyeusement Maria.  
  
Ils firent la file pendant une demi-heure. Maria et Remus avait discutés joyeusement. Bridgett et Sirius s'était disputé. Et Lily et James avait fini par se réconcilier! Quand ils entrèrent a l'intérieur du manège, ils virent que c'était 2 par 2.  
  
- Moi et James ont est ensemble. Déclara sans préambule Lily.  
  
- Oh possessive la tigresse. Dit joyeusement Sirius.  
  
- Oui!  
  
- Moi je me met avec Remus! Déclara a son tour Maria.  
  
Bridgett ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer. Ressemblant a si méprendre a un poisson hors de l'eau. Si, James et Lily était ensemble et Maria et Remus étaient ensemble... Si elle procédait par illimination il ne restait que....  
  
- Poupée, je pense qu'on va y aller ensemble!  
  
Sirius s'assit rapidement dans le manège et tapota en faisant un énorme sourire idiot la place a côté de lui. En voyant que tout le monde était installé, Bridgett se dirigea en serrant les dents vers le siège a la droite de Sirius. Le manège se mit doucement a bouger, Lily vit James palir brusquement. Il faisait si pitié qu'elle lui prit la main. Celui-ci la serra fortement. Et quand le manège devient de plus en plus violent il ferma les yeux en déglutissant affreusement. Lily se mit a crier joyeusement suivis par a peu près tout le monde. Elle adorait sentir son poul s'accélérait lors des pirouette du manège. Au bout de 5 minutes le manège s'immobilisa. Lily sortit rapidement suivis d'un James titubant et blanc comme un linge. Maria et Remus riaient a se rouler parterre. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de mumurer des mots a l'oreille de Bridgett, en jugeant son visage on pouvait voir que la jeune fille en avait marre de chez marre!  
  
- C'était trop bien!! Déclara joyeusement Maria. J'adore les manèges.  
  
- Ben pas moi. Rétorqua d'une voix blanche James. Je sens que mon coeur va exploser et que je vais mourir.  
  
- Tss tu n'es pas résistant Jamesie. Gronda faussement Sirius. Tu n'es pas un vrai HOMME!  
  
- Je suppose que tu pense que tu en es un Black? Demanda sarcastiquement Bridgett.  
  
- Je le pense pas. C'est le cas! Répliqua Sirius en bombant le torse.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Black.  
  
- Voyons poupée....  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas Poupée!!  
  
- Et c'est repartie. Murmura Remus a l'oreille de Maria. Celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant.  
  
Soudain, comme sortit de nulle part, un énorme clown apparut. Il prit rapidement en photo Maria et Remus, Bridgett et Sirius et James et Lily. Un animateur apparut en souriant.  
  
- Bonjour bonjour les jeunes. Vous êtes les heureux gagnants de notre concours!!  
  
- Quel concours? Interrogea Remus.  
  
- Celui des couples les plus droles a observer! Pour cela, vous gagnez un abonnement gratuit aux manèges jusqu'a l'an prochain!!  
  
James palit encore plus en sentant qu'il devrait revenir a ces manèges.  
  
- Mais, il y a une condition a accomplir! Vous devrez vous embrassez chancun votre tour!! Pour que l'abbonnement soit valable, tous les couples que j'ai prit en photo doivent s'embrasser! Sur la bouche bien sur!  
  
Bridgett ouvrit grand la bouche. Ce crétin ne voulait pas qu'elle embrasse.... Maria lui pinça fortement le bras. Cet abonnement était une vraie aubaine! Mais, méritait-elle un tel sacrifice? Bridgett poussa un profond soupir. Un petit bisou ce n'était pas la fin du monde! Lily fit un énorme sourire a James. Celui-ci se contenta de faire la grimace. La rouquine le tira brusquement vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent passionément. James oublia rapidement ses hauts le coeur pour se concentrer sur la merveilleuse bouche de LIly Evans. Il glissa doucements ses longs doigts dans la chevelure flamboyante de Lily. Ils finirent par se séparer. A bout de souffle.  
  
- Magnifique baiser!! Au suivant!  
  
Remus avait prit la magnifique couleur d'une tomate trop mur. Maria lui trouva un air adorable. Elle passa doucement ses bras autour du cou légèrement musclé de Remus et l'embrassa. Le lycantrope tressaillit un moment avant de répondre timidement au baiser. Ils finirent par se décoler tranquillement. Remus lui fit un sourire timide. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui vient de recevoir son premier baiser. Visage rouge. Sourire incertain. Pour la 2ème fois, Maria eut l'envie folle de flirter avec lui et de.... Mais, elle savait que Remus Lupin ne pouvait pas être un flirt. Elle le connaissait maintenant. Même trop bien...  
  
- Vous êtes adorable!!! Vraiment superbe! Suivant!!  
  
Bridgett passa rapidement ses bras autour des épaules musclé de Sirius. Celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire mystérieux. Bridgett ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement. Elle se réprimanda aussitot. Ce garçon n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler Poupée ou Bébé! Alors, pas de rougissement inutile!! Il fallait qu'elle soit lucide!! Mais, dès qu'il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle oublia tout. Son cerveau devint rapidement comme de la gélatine. De la pate a modeler. Même si elle aurait voulu arrêter. Elle n'aurait pas pu. C'était si.... bon.... Sirius finit par se séparer doucement d'elle.  
  
- Tu vois bien que j'embrasse comme un Dieu poupée!  
  
Bridgett ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait plus de voix!  
  
- Vraiment bien!! Vous êtes superbe les jeunes vous méritez votre prix! Donne leur clowny!  
  
L'énorme clown leur tendit une envellope. Et par la suite disparut avec l'animateur. Lily observa légèrement ses meilleures amies. Bridgett avait un air troublé alors que Maria semblait pensive. Que se passait-il?  
  
A suivre... 


	14. Carla Jackson

Hum…. Question, question… Je vous ai manqué???? Lol!! Bon voici la suite de cette fic!!  
  
Chap 14.  
  
Carla Jackson.  
  
Lily fit un large sourire stupide. Elle était coincé entre Bridgett, Maria, Sirius, Remus et James. Ils étaient tous dans une cabine pour photo et sourirent comme des imbéciles quand le flash apparut, a l'exception de Bridgett qui sourit sarcastiquement comme a son habitude. Ils prirent leur photos et le sourire, déjà complètement débile de Sirius, s'agrandit.  
  
-Je suis vraiment trop beau sur cette photo! Vous ne trouvez pas?  
-Tu es pathétique. Siffla Bridgett.  
-Je sais que je suis beau bébé. Pas besoins de me le répéter!  
-Bon, les enfants, taisez-vous! Dit joyeusement Maria. Nous sommes ici pour faire des manèges et encore et toujours des manèges!! -Ouais!!! Allez allons dans les manèges!! Dit joyeusement Lily.  
-Je vous attend ici. Dit James d'une voix blanche. Son estomac se contractant juste a la mention du mot « manège » -Aller James!! Commença la rouquine. Du courage du nerf!! Allez fillette ont y va!  
-Moi une FILLETTE?  
-Ouais!! T'es une fillette si tu veux pas faire de manèges!! Répondit Lily.  
  
Bridgett leva les yeux au ciel alors que Remus, Maria et Sirius s'amusaient comme des fous.  
  
-JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLETTE!  
-OUI!  
-NON!  
-OUI!  
-NON!  
-FILLETTE!  
-LAIDERONNE!  
-CRÉTIN QUI RESSEMBLE A UNE FILLE!  
-ESPÈCE DE GARÇON MANQUÉ!  
-C'EST PAS VRAI!  
-SI C'EST VRAI!  
-NON!  
-SI!  
-NON!  
-SI!  
-IDIOT!! GOSSE!  
-IMMATURE!  
-IMBÉCILE ATTARDÉ!  
-IDIOTE DEMEURÉE!! -TU VEUX TE BATTRE!  
-PAS DE PROBLÈME!! JE TE METS AU TAPIS EN 3 SECONDES MAXIMUM!  
-A OUAIS?  
-OUAIS!  
-Si ce n'est pas le trio de lesbiennes. Murmura une voix cynique dans leur dos.  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même coups. Les 3 filles firent une grimace de dégoût alors que les garçons levaient un sourcil. Devant eux se trouvait l'une des filles les plus belles que la Terre est crée. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Elle avait la peau légèrement dorée. Bridgett fut la première a se ressaisir. Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.  
  
-Jackson. Écoute, nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre avec une demeurée dans ton genre. D'accord. Alors fais nous le plaisir de dégager. Merci.  
  
Et la jeune femme fit un énorme sourire artificielle en lui faisant signe de la main de s'en aller. Carla Jackson brûlait totalement de rage. Si Lily et Maria l'énervait. Bridgett avait le don rare de la faire complètement sortir de ses GONGS!! Elle était toujours froide et distante. Jamais perturbée. Elle semblait faite de glace. Son grand frère l'appelait d'ailleurs la princesse des neiges. Carla détestait Bridgett. Alors que Bridgett s'en fichait complètement d'elle. Et c'était ça le problème. Carla détestait l'ignorance. Elle aimait attiré l'attention. Être remarqué. A l'école, la seule personne qui la surpassait niveau popularité, c'était Bridgett. Elle ne sortait avec aucun garçon. Elle les tuait presque s'ils osaient la draguer. Pour les hommes, Bridgett était un défi. Et un défi passionnant! Et pour couronner le tout. Elle était la plus belle. Lily avait une beauté timide, mignonne, sans plus. Maria avait le charme exotique. Bridgett était d'une beauté classique en même temps d'être glacial. On avait toujours l'impression d'être un verre de terre comparé a elle. Avec ses cheveux châtains très clairs, presque blond, ses yeux bleus célestes, son teint de porcelaine et ses lèvres fines. Bridgett était définitivement la plus belle. Le plus douloureux pour Carla, c'était qu'a chaque fois qu'elle aimait un homme. Il ne l'aimait pas elle, mais, toujours Bridgett. Jamais une autre fille. Et toujours, Bridgett les envoyait balader. Maintenant, le rêve fou de Carla était celui-ci. Attiré dans ses filets le seul garçon que Bridgett aimerait. Quel douce vengeance… Et, heureux hasard, elle avait vu Bridgett embrasser le beau brun. Et elle avait ROUGI!! Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Bridgett était amoureuse de se gars. Et elle avait bien l'intention de se l'approprier!  
  
-Le parc d'attraction est a tout le monde. Susurra Carla. Vous ne me présentez pas?  
-Remus Lupin. Dit calmement le lycanthrope.  
  
Cette fille dégageait… de drôle de vibration… Haine… Amertume…. Rien pour le rassurer….  
  
-James Potter. -C'est mon petit-ami. Rajouta immédiatement Lily.  
  
Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette allumeuse stupide et complètement idiote. Elle lui avait toujours inspiré antipathie et froideur. Cette fille prenait un malin plaisir a prendre les gars, les jeter, les reprendre et les jeter encore. Bon, Maria faisait ça aussi. Mais, c'était pas la même chose!!! Maria les larguait gentiment. Carla, elle devait se donner en spectacle! Comme une demeurée qu'elle était. Elle était égoïste et conne comme un manche a balai! Et, Carla aimait prendre les garçons que d'autres filles aimaient. Une vraie pute! Et le pire, elle semblait avoir jeter toute sa haine sur Bridgett, qui, bien sur, y prêtait autant d'attention qu'une déclaration d'amour d'un amoureux secret. Ce qui voulait dire, aucune attention.  
  
-Sirius Black. Poupée. -Poupée! Répéta Carla en pouffant légèrement. J'adore ce surnom!  
  
Carla savait comment avoir un homme! Il fallait le caresser dans le sens du poil. Il fallait le flatter. Lui montrer qu'il était le meilleur. Les hommes adoraient être adulés. Tel était leur caractère. Tel était leur talon d'Achille. C'est pour ça que les hommes étaient si manipulable. Ils ne se méfiaient pas assez des femmes. Ils avaient toujours tendance a sous-estimé le sexe faible. C'était une grave erreur qu'ils répétaient et re-répétaient et re-répétaient.  
  
-Alors, tu es une bonne fille! Tu vois Bridgett, elle est normale!  
-Elle est stupide. Il y a une sacré différence. Dit sèchement la princesse de glace. -Il ne faut pas faire attention… Sirius. Dit chaleureusement Carla. Elle n'est pas assez féminine pour un homme comme toi. -Moi, je ne me contente pas de flatter un homme pour arriver a mes fins. Répliqua froidement Bridgett.  
-Et bang dans les dents salope! Pensa Bridgett.  
  
Si Carla croyait être subtile. Elle était vraiment trop nulle! Elle voyait bien qu'elle essayait de séduire le crétin! Et elle l'en empêcherais!! Coûte que coûte!! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, elle refusait que l'idiot de service sorte avec une fille. La jeune fille ne s'attarda pas plus sur ses sentiments. Elle empêcherait Carla de toucher a un cheveux de Sirius! Point a la barre!  
  
A suivre… 


	15. Le plan machivaléquique de mademoiselle ...

Merci pour les reviews!!  
  
Chap 15.  
  
Le plan machiavélique de mademoiselle Carla Jackson.  
  
Carla faisait les cents pas dans son immense salon. Ryan, son frère jumeau, l'observait, sans comprendre. Depuis que sa sœur était revenue des manèges, elle semblait stressé et excité. Et, chose rare, elle avait convoqué le conseil des quatre. Ce « conseil » regroupait les fouteurs de trouble de la région. En premier lieux, Jennifer Rozez, une espagnol aux yeux noirs envoûtant, elle était peut-être aussi belle qu'un ange, mais, elle était insensible. Elle prenait les mec, extorquait leur argent jusqu'à qu'il ne leur reste même pas un sou et ensuite les larguait pour ne prendre un autre plus riche. Elle s'était marié cette été a un vieux gâteux, riche comme Crésus qu'elle n'hésitait nullement a trompé. Il y avait ensuite Michel Germain.  
  
-Un nègre. Pensa avec dégoût Ryan.  
  
Michel était un haïtien. Très beau et très musclé. Il trompait les femmes très facilement. Culture haïtienne affirmait-il. Aucun haïtien n'est fidèle! Et bien sur il y avait lui et Carla. La porte toqua alors doucement. Faisant violemment sursauter Carla. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée et ouvrit rapidement.  
  
-Enfin vous êtes la!! S'exclama la brunette.  
  
-Oui. Siffla Jennifer.  
  
-Ouais… on t'a manqué a ce point? Demanda narquoisement Michel.  
  
-J'ai une mission. Très importante. Déclara joyeusement Carla.  
  
Michel et Jennifer s'assirent a leur aise alors que Ryan se penchait en avant pour pouvoir mieux écouter sa sœur. Ses yeux verts, comme ceux de sa jumelle, brillait d'un éclat indéchiffrable.  
  
-Quelle est-elle? Interrogea sèchement Jennifer.  
  
L'espagnole était de très mauvaise humeur, Carla l'avait interrompue au moment d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec son amant, pour l'instant. Un jeune homme, très beau et très sexy. Il savait la faire monter au septième ciel sans problème. Bien sur, ils se retrouvaient toujours discrètement. Après tout, le mari de Jennifer, Javier Suarez, était possessif et jaloux. Mais, aussi très vieux. Il ne tarderait pas a mourir. Ainsi elle toucherait sa belle fortune en faisant semblant de pleurer a chaude larmes. Mais, s'il ne périssait pas assez vite a son goût, elle avait une petite drogue très efficace sur les personne âgées…  
  
-Vous, vous souvenez de Lily Evans, Maria Montena et de Bridgett Bradfort?  
  
-Comment oubliez Lily Evans? Demanda rêveusement Michel.  
  
Cette fille avait toujours été un régale pour les yeux! Des courbes subtiles. Un corps mince et souple comme une liane. Une magnifique crinière rousse. Des yeux verts étincelant. Et le plus important, elle lui résistait. Michel était beau. Et il le savait. Il était playeur. Et il s'acceptait ainsi. Et, ce qu'il aimait le plus. C'était détruire les couples. C 'était si…. Distrayant!! Mais, Lily Evans n'avait pas de petits amis. Une proie trop facile….  
  
-Evans c'est fait un petit ami! Dit Carla.  
  
Michel se redressa d'un coup, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant…  
  
-Je veux que l'un d'entre vous soit séduise son petit ami soit séduise Lily Evans!!  
  
-Je m'occupe de Lily Evans!! Répondit joyeusement Michel.  
  
-Je n'ai aucune inquiétude la dessus. Répliqua Carla. Et Maria. Elle et un beau brun, Remus Lupin je pense, semblent très liés. Qui veut semer un peu la zizanie dans tout ça?  
  
-A quoi ressemble Lupin? Interrogea avidement Jennifer.  
  
-Mignon, cheveux bruns, yeux gris, sexy, un beau postérieur. Décrivit Carla.  
  
-Alors… je le….  
  
-Je m'occuperais de Maria. La coupa Ryan.  
  
Ses yeux verts avaient une lueur amusé. Il connaissait Maria Montena. Elle était comme sa sœur. Pour elle, les hommes étaient des joujou. Elle les prenait et les jetait. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Et Ryan avait envie de beau temps. Alors, baiser avec Maria promettait d'être très agréable.  
  
-Et Bridgett? Demanda Jennifer.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura Carla. Elle, je m'occupe de son cas…  
  
A suivre….  
  
Ne vous inquiété pas vous!! Vous retrouverez vos héros dans le prochain chap!! 


	16. Invitation

Merci pour les reviews!! Je sais quand ce moment même vous avez envie de me tuer. MAIS YÉTAIS BALADE!!! Bon bonne lecture!!  
  
Chap 16.  
  
Invitation.  
  
Lily s'étira longuement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas a croire que Carla Jackson était revenue dans son existence! Les emmerdes allaient arriver et elle n'en avait aucune envie! Éviter Jackson était une de ses règles D'OR!! Juste après ne pas manger trop de gâteaux aux chocolat pour ne pas prendre trop de poids… La porte cogna doucement.  
  
-Entrez!  
  
-Salut petit étoile. Dit gentiment James.  
  
Lily lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
-Salut nounours!!  
  
-Super surnom. Déclara le jeune homme en faisant une grimace.  
  
-Peuf… Jamais content.  
  
Il lui tira légèrement la langue avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Lily réalisa soudainement quelque chose. Elle était seule, DANS UN LIT, avec son amoureux et ses parents n'étaient pas la!!! Elle devient automatiquement rouge pivoine.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda James.  
  
-Heu…. Ben… Ya rien.  
  
James lui embrassa le bout du nez en souriant.  
  
-Tu ressembles a une tomate. Dit-il malicieusement. Ne me dit pas que c'est moi qui te fait cette effet.  
  
Petit crétin!  
  
-Jamais de la vie! Plutôt mourir! Tu sais bien que tu ne me fais aucun effet Potty!  
  
Les yeux de James s'assombrirent alors. Lily savait qu'il DÉTESTAIT ce surnom. Il le trouvait débile et stupide.  
  
-Redis ça. Et je t'embrasse.  
  
Lily fit une mine angélique.  
  
-Pot…. Potter.  
  
Elle sourit en voyant la mine déçu de James.  
  
-Jamesie!  
  
-Alors la. Je ne laisserais pas passer ça!!  
  
Il lui prit fermement le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lily mit aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou. James glissa doucement ses bras sous le chandail a bretelle noir que Lily portait pour dormir. La rouquine poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. A chaque effleurement, elle ressentait de telle frisson… C'était tellement….  
  
-COUCOU!!! Hurla une voix venue de la porte.  
  
James et Lily se décollèrent immédiatement et se tournèrent dans un même mouvement. Maria, Bridgett, Sirius et Remus se tenait devant eux. Le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin leur sourire était assez différent. Remus souriait d'un air amusée alors que Maria gloussait d'un air ravie. Bridgett affichait comme a l'ordinaire son petit sourire sarcastique alors que Sirius faisait un sourire pervers.  
  
-J'ai toujours aimé les scène érotiques!! Déclara Sirius.  
  
Lily et James devinrent rouge pivoine.  
  
-Heu…. Que faites-vous ici? Finit par demander Potter.  
  
-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui mets arrivé…. Souffla Maria en se passant une main hésitante dans son épaisse chevelure noir.  
  
Elle même avait encore du mal a y croire.  
  
-Ryan Jackson est venu me parler.  
  
Le petit sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres charnues de la jeune femme fit grincer les dents de Remus.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Demanda Bridgett en faisant une légère grimace.  
  
La jeune femme n'avait jamais aimé la famille Jackson. Carla venait en tête de son antipathie mais Ryan la suivait de près. Pour de raisons qui lui était inconnu il la draguait. Mais, pas seulement elle. Maria aussi. Il avait eu une aventure. Très brève. Maria disait que Ryan voulait une relation long termes.  
  
-Nous inviter a une fête.  
  
-Nous? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Oui, nous. Tout le monde!  
  
-Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Finit par dire, assez sèchement, Remus.  
  
Maria se redressa promptement.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce-que. Répondit le lycanthrope.  
  
-Parce-que QUOI??  
  
Elle était tellement habitué a sa présence…  
  
-Je t'en pris vient!  
  
-Moi non plus je ne veux pas y aller. Dit Bridgett.  
  
-On iras manger une glace. Proposa Remus.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Maria pinça les lèvres alors que Sirius fronçait dangereusement les sourcils.  
  
-Je ne pense pas. Répliqua Sirius. Remus, cette poupée est une DÉGÉNÉRÉ j'ai peur pour ta VIE!!  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je suis capable de me défendre. Rétorqua Remus en souriant.  
  
Sirius serra les poings.  
  
-Non. Tu n'iras pas manger une glace avec cette folle!  
  
-Tu la boucles oui!! Cria Bridgett. Je ne suis PAS folle! Remus est charmant contrairement a TOI!!  
  
-Charmant hein? Siffla Maria.  
  
Bridgett se figea alors. Ce pourrait-il que Maria soit… que MARIA soit…. JALOUSE! Mieux valait vérifier.  
  
-Mais oui, Remus est charmant et en plus il est beau.  
  
Le teint mâte de Maria devient d'une pâleur stupéfiante avant de devenir d'un rouge flamboyant.  
  
Siffla  
  
-Je l'ai remarqué merci. Grinça-t-elle les yeux devenues totalement dorées.  
  
Bridgett hocha simplement la tête. Oui, Maria était jalouse. Et mieux valait ne pas trop battre le fer.  
  
-Heu… Fut tout ce que put dire Remus.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas la soudaine envie de mordre de Maria. Elle semblait tellement furieuse!!! Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle!  
  
-Remus, tu viens a la fête!!! Hurla Sirius qui fut immédiatement approuver par Maria.  
  
-Heu… ok….  
  
-Bon alors je viens avec toi. Rajouta Bridgett en lui faisant un petit sourire. Tu m'accorderas une danse? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
  
Maria redevint livide. Lily suivait ce spectacle, complètement estomaquée. Maria était… MARIA ÉTAIT JALOUSE!!  
  
-Bien sur. Répondit aussitôt Remus en souriant.  
  
Bridgett lui sourit en retour. Le bout des oreilles de Sirius devinrent rouge pivoine.  
  
-Bon, ça suffit les tourtereaux. Finit-il par dire sans une once d'humour.  
  
-Ouais, on voit bien que vous vous aimez beaucoup. Siffla l'espagnole.  
  
Bridgett sourit encore plus.  
  
-Vous avez raison. J'aime Remus. Dit-elle en souriant largement.  
  
Le loup-garou sourit lui aussi. Il savait que Bridgett ne l'aimait quand temps qu'ami. Mais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne prenait pas la peine de préciser… Lily vit le visage de Sirius devenir totalement rouge alors que Maria devenait aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.  
  
-Alors… heu… nous irons a cette fête!! Cria James, ramenant ainsi toute l'attention vers lui.  
  
-Oui, c'est ce soir a 19h. L'adresse est le 234 rue Jim. Déclara Maria.  
  
-Tu sembles bien connaître l'adresse. Dit Remus en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.  
  
-Normal je suis souvent allez la bas. Répondit Maria en faisant un sourire énigmatique.  
  
Remus fronça immédiatement les sourcils.  
  
-Bon!! Cria Lily. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors!! Retrouvons nous la bas!  
  
-D'accord. Dirent les 4 autres en se lançant un regard noir a qui mieux.  
  
A suivre… 


	17. Fiesta Problema!

Bonjour! Peuf… fais un bout de temps non!! Je suis très contente de vous écrire ce chapitre!! Et je voudrais dire a Sade qu'elle me manque beaucoup!

Chap 17.

Fiesta… problema!!

Lily fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Cette fête était HORRIBLE! Remus buvait cocktail sur cocktail en jetant des regards noirs a Maria et Ryan Jackson. Ils se draguaient mutuellement. Maria était ainsi mais… Lily poussa un profond soupir.

-Ça va?? Demanda James en la fixant d'un regard inquiet.

-Non… tu as vu ce qu'ils font?

James fit une grimace suggestive. Voir l'un de ses meilleurs amis se soûler et l'autre se faire draguer par une allumeuse de première ne le rendait pas franchement plein de joie! Et puis il y avait ce fichue Michel qui regardait sa Lily comme une proie! James lui lança, pour la millième fois, un regard d'avertissement. Mais, celui-ci ne fit que sourire de plus belle en déshabillant Lily du regard. La rouquine elle ne le remarquait pas. Trop occupé a regarder Bridgett détruire chaque coupe de champagne qui avait le malheur de toucher ses mains. Voir Sirius se faire draguer par Carla la dégoûtait. Et voir Maria draguer et se faire draguer par Ryan la dégoûtait aussi. Soudain, Bridgett vit Ryan murmurer quelque chose a l'oreille de Maria. La belle espagnol lui fit un sourire avant de partir sur la terrasse. La princesse de glace devinait aisément les murmures de Ryan. Ce crétin de Jackson était très directe. Il voulait baiser Maria. Il avait du lui dire. Bridgett poussa un long soupir avant de suivre Maria Montena. Celle-ci regardait le ciel d'un air nostalgique.

-Si tu veux un conseil. Dit doucement Bridgett. Le voici. Ne gâche pas tout.

Maria la regarda en secouant la tête.

-Ne pas gâcher quoi?

Bridgett se contenta de pointer Remus.

-Si tu baises avec Ryan Jackson. Tu es sur de le perdre.

Sur ses bonnes paroles, elle partit. Maria poussa un long soupir. Bridgett avait raison. Si elle baisait avec Ryan, elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'être avec Remus. Il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Et le connaissant, il deviendrait polie et glacé. Et cela elle ne le supporterait pas! Mais… elle était… comme Carla. Elle baisait depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans. Elle était presque une prostituée… Sauf, qu'elle ne se faisait pas payer… Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle aimait les garçons qui l'aimaient en retour. Enfin, aimer c'était un grand mot. Désirer était plus juste. Mais, elle avait trouver l'amour. Remus était son amour. Elle l'aimait. Mais, lui devait aimer les filles dans le genre de Bridgett. Elle l'avait bien vu non? Remus n'aimerait jamais une fille qui avait ouvert les jambes pour plus de la moitié de la population mâle de l'Angleterre!! Une main timide se posa sur son bras.

-Tu n'es plus avec Jackson? Demanda Remus.

-Non…

Elle le fixa dans ses yeux argentés. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient partout autour de son visage.

-Tu n'es pas soûl? Demanda-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

-Je peux encore mettre un pied devant l'autre. Dit-il en souriant.

Maria lui sourit en retour tous en regardant fixement ses lèvres. Sa décision était prise…

-Tu sais… Ryan voulait…

-Sortir avec toi. Finit-il pour elle en grinçant des dents.

-Non, juste de la baise.

Les yeux de Remus de voilèrent de colère.

-Je vais aller lui régler son compte a celui la! Grogna-t-il une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

-Non… Pas besoins. Il fut un temps ou j'aurais dit oui… Tu sais Remus… Je baise pour rien moi, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne baise pas forcément avec des gens que j'aime ou même que j'apprécie… Tu dois être dégoûté n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Non… Je ne pourrais jamais être dégoûté de toi. Puisque je t'aime. Déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Maria ouvrit grands les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible…

-Tu ne comprend pas Remus! Tu ne sais rien de moi! Dit-elle avec un rire amère. Je suis une pute!

Cela elle le savait très bien… Après tout, même son oncle le lui avait dit quand elle avait 14 ans… elle n'oublierait jamais… cette été…

-Non… Je sais ce que tu as vécu… Je le sens au fond de moi… Déclara Remus en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Qui t'as fait ça Maria…

-Mon oncle Raphaël…

Remus la serra fortement dans ses bras.

-C'est ton oncle le salop Maria pas toi la salope.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Le lycanthrope eut un sourire. Avant de relever sa tête. Il était si rare de voir Maria si triste. Il voulait la protéger du monde entier. Et tuer son salopard d'oncle! La belle espagnole prit le visage de Remus entre ses 2 mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

Carla fulminait. Il était évident que pour le beau Sirius elle n'était qu'un moyen de rendre Bridgett jalouse! Celle-ci l'était d'ailleurs. Elle fulminait en lui lançant des regards haineux ce qu'elle avait toujours voulue. Mais, dans ses rêves, l'homme que Bridgett aimait était AMOUREUX d'ELLE pas amoureux de BRIDGETT! La jolie brunette était furieuse! Et en plus, Michel n'avançait pas DU TOUT!! Lily était toujours avec son petit-ami et ne semblait pas prête de le laisser tomber! Quel MERDE!! Si elle s'était laisser faire elle aurait sauter en l'air en poussant des cris hystérique! Mais… il fallait se calmer et continuer a faire du charmes a ce Sirius. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudra mais… Sirius Black serait a elle…

A suivre…

Et un couple de former, un autre toujours ensemble et le dernier toujours indécis! 


	18. 2ème prophétie

Merci pour les reviews! Je vous remercie trop!

Chap 18.

La 2ème prophétie de James.

Lily caressa tendrement le visage de James qui sourit de contentement. Ah l'amour… Maria et Remus aussi s'embrassait et souriaient béatement. Les seuls imbéciles étaient Bridgett et Sirius. Sirius racontait des propos très stupide et s'efforçait de fixer n'importe quoi sauf Bridgett. Alors que celle-ci en faisant autant sauf en silence. Maria poussa un long soupir en les observant.

-Vous trouvez le moyen de gâcher mon bonheur. Dit-elle carrément.

-Quoi? Demanda Sirius. Mais, j'ai rien fait poupée!

Contrairement a son habitude, Bridgett ne dis rien et fixa délibérément Maria. Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

-De quoi parles-tu? Interrogea la châtaigne.

-Avouez le que vous aimez l'autre! A vous rendre malheureux vous me gâcher totalement mon plaisir d'être avec mon amoureux! Continua irritée la jolie espagnole.

-Ben la… Commença Sirius. Bridgett le coupa net.

-Black ne m'aime pas Maria. Déclara-t-elle. Il préfère les pétasses sans cervelle!

Sirius réagit au quart de tour.

-Mais de QUOI tu parles!

-Tu t'amusais bien avec Carla. Répliqua hargneusement la jeune fille.

-Qui?

-CARLA JACKSON!

Le jeune homme la fixa un moment sans comprendre puis la lumière fut dans son cerveau.

-Ah celle la! Ben franchement bébé t'as pas a être jalouse!

-JE…. NE… SUIS… PAS… JALOUSE! Hurla Bridgett a s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

-Alors, ça ne doit pas te déranger le fait que je vais sortir avec elle. Déclara nonchalamment Sirius.

La fureur de Bridgett disparut aussitôt, laissant place a une expression douloureuse, puis a un visage d'une froideur insupportable. 

-Je m'en fiche.

-Menteuse. Siffla le jeune Black.

-Je ne mens pas. Souffla-t-elle en fixant devant elle.

-Tu as l'air totalement désespéré.

Bridgett releva fièrement la tête.

-Je ne serais JAMAIS désespéré pour un homme!

-La vengeance du Seigneur des ténèbres sera horrible. Murmura une voix rauque.

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement…. Vers James. Celui-ci avait les yeux exorbité et le souffle court. Lily reconnut immédiatement cette expression faciale. Il allait faire… une prophétie.

-Il apprendra que Griffondor a un héritier. Et un prophète lui avait déclaré que l'héritier du lion le détruirait de ses mains a l'âge de 20 ans. Le maître de la noirceur décida a ce moment-la de le détruire. Pas de le tuer, enfin pas immédiatement. D'abord de le faire souffrir. Mais, pas en prenant la femme qu'il aimait. Car, cette femme il en a besoin. Car, elle est la dernière descendante des elfes, ce peuple si puissant. Alors, il s'attaquera au moldus qui lui sont cher. 2 femmes. L'une mourra dans un viol ignoble. Viol perpétuer par le seigneur des ténèbres. L'autre mourra… enceinte. Ses 2 femmes mourront. Allumant une haine et une envie de vengeance dans le clan des 3.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. James laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Lily en respirant profondément. 2 femmes. Qui était ses femmes?

-Que t'est-il arrivé James? Demanda d'une voix tremblante Maria.

-J'ai fait… une prophétie.

Bridgett le fixa James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Moldus? Que veux dire ce mot? Interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est les personnes comme vous. Déclara Remus en pointant Bridgett et Maria. Des personnes sans pouvoirs.

-Ses 2 femmes moldus vont mourir. Nous devons apprendre de qui il s'agit!

-Et il faut découvrir qui est l'héritier de Griffondor! Dit fermement Sirius. Le seigneur des ténèbres va bientôt arriver. C'est ça que la prophétie dit.

Bridgett hocha positivement la tête.

-Comment découvrir tout cela.

-Arbres généalogique. Dit ironiquement Sirius. Par quels autres moyens d'après toi?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir. La porte sonna alors. Lily se redressa brusquement et ouvrit la porte a la volée. Elle regarda le visage qui se trouvait devant elle d'un drôle d'air. Peter Pettigrow. La rouquine eut un large sourire. Ce jeune homme, assez petit, était mignon comme tout avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux marrons. Il eut un sourire charmant.

-Salut Evans. Dit-il gentiment. James est la?

-Oui. Entre.

Ils allèrent vers le salon. Peter regarda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il. Tu sembles épuisé.

-Prophétie. Grogna le maraudeur.

-Merde. Tu vas bien?

-Ouais. T'inquiète. C'est plutôt toi qui doit être mort.

Peter eut un long soupir.

-J'ai eu droit a une jolie réunion familiale avec un invité de marque. Grommela Pettigrow en pâlissant légèrement mais, personne ne le vit. Enfin c'est passé maintenant.

-Pauvre Petty. Dit sarcastiquement Sirius.

Peter lui jeta un faux regard noir alors que Remus avait un sourire indulgent. Le regard de Peter se posa sur Maria qu'il détailla avec insistance et ensuite sur Bridgett. Et la se fut le coup de foudre. Le maraudeur resta un moment la bouche grande ouverte avant de rougir comme une pivoine. Bridgett haussa un sourcil. Sirius, quand a lui, fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Alors que James et Remus regardaient Peter en hochant négativement la tête. Maria, elle, eut un soupir exaspéré. Lily elle eut juste envie de s'évanouir. Alors la non! Franchement! Peter Pettigrow n'avait AUCUN DROIT d'aimer Bridgett! Elle était avec Sirius! Enfin… s'était juste une question de temps! Dans quel pétrin Bridgett s'était-elle fourrer?

A suivre…

La prophétie de James!

Il apprendra que Griffondor a un héritier.

Et un prophète lui avait déclaré que l'héritier du lion le détruirait de ses mains a l'âge de 20 ans.

Le maître de la noirceur décida a ce moment-la de le détruire.

Pas de le tuer, enfin pas immédiatement.

D'abord de le faire souffrir.

Mais, pas en prenant la femme qu'il aimait.

Car, cette femme il en a besoin. Car, elle est la dernière descendante des elfes, ce peuple si puissant.

Alors, il s'attaquera au moldus qui lui sont cher.

2 femmes.

L'une mourra dans un viol ignoble.

Viol perpétuer par le seigneur des ténèbres. L'autre mourra… enceinte.

Ses 2 femmes mourront.

Allumant une haine et une envie de vengeance dans le clan des 3. 


	19. Les nouveaux voisins

Merci pour les reviews !

Chap 19.

Les nouveaux voisins.

Lily regarda pensivement par la fenêtre. James lui lisait tranquillement. La rouquine n'avait jamais été une fan de la lecture. Une pure perte de temps! A quoi cela servait-il de lire des livres d'amour ou de romance alors que nous pouvions les vivre hein? Trop stupide… Elle entendit soudainement la porte sonné.

-Va ouvrir. Déclara-t-elle a James.

-Pas question. Lève tes grosses fesses et va ouvrir.

-Toi!

-Je lis moi, toi tu fais rien! Répliqua le jeune binoclard.

Lily le regarda d'un air mauvais, puis, se saisit du livre. James la fixa d'un air outré.

-DONNE LE LIVRE!

-NAON! VA OUVRIR!

-Espèce de… GAMINE INFANTILE!

-QUOI?

-T'AS BIEN COMPRIS!

-BINOCLARD A 2 !

-IMBÉCILE HEUREUSE!

-JE TE DÉTESTE!

-Dommage moi je t'aime.

La jolie rouquine lui fit une grimace suggestive avant de lui lancer le livre qu'il attrapa avec un immense sourire. Puis, elle leva ses « grosses fesses » pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva nez a nez avec une Maria souriante, suivis d'une Bridgett exaspéré et de 3 maraudeurs donc 3 crétins.

-Il y a de nouveaux voisins. Déclara la magnifique espagnole.

-Maria…

Bridgett eut un soupir exaspéré. Maria était trop curieuse pour son propre bien!

-On va aller leur dire un petit bonjour! Dit joyeusement Maria.

Remus eut un sourire attendrie.

-Peuf poupée a quoi ça sert d'aller voir les voisins? T'as déjà les 4 plus beau gars de la Terre devant toi.

-La modestie est ta première qualité n'est-ce pas Black. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Bridgett.

Elle le regretta aussitôt. Elle avait décidé d'oublier Sirius Black. Et elle y arriverait! Sirius eut une espèce de sourire victorieux. Elle lui parlait s'était déjà ça!

-Je sais chérie. Dit-il gaiement.

Bridgett ne répondit pas et regarda obstinément dans le vide. Sirius perdit aussitôt l'étincelle joyeuse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux noisettes. Lily poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme. Alors que Peter lui soupirait plutôt de soulagement. Il voulait sa princesse de glace pour lui tout seul! Remus découvrit ses pensés et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Bridgett allait causer bien des problèmes. Même si elle l'ignorait…

-Bon on y va ou on va rester planter la comme des imbéciles? S'impatienta Maria.

-James, imbécile, ramène toi! Hurla Lily.

-Je ne suis PAS un IMBÉCILE!

-Ramène toi!

James s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison des nouveau voisin. Arriver devant celle-ci, Bridgett poussa un long soupir.

-Sommes nous obliger d'y aller?

-Oui. Ordonna Maria en sonnant.

Il y eut comme un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe et quelqu'un hurla « RICHARD VA OUVRIR! » La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'acier.

-Malfoy? Demanda James en écarquillant les yeux.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Non. Moi c'est Richard. Drago Richard.

Le blondinet s'appuya sur le cadre de porte.

-Et a qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Maria Montena.

-Remus Lupin.

-James Potter.

-Lily Evans.

-Bridgett Bradfort.

-Le magnifique Sirius Black!

Bridgett le foudroya aussitôt du regard alors que Drago Richard avait un sourire sarcastique.

-Peter Pettigrow.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt.

-Enchanté. Bon maintenant si vous voulez bien…

-Qui est-ce? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Personne McKinnon. Grogna aussitôt le blond.

Drago Richard fut alors pousser de côté et une jolie brunette apparut. Elle était adorable. Pas belle mais, absolument mignonne. Elle avait de long cheveux brun bouclé et des yeux marrons pailleté de miel. Elle eut une légère moue de surprise puis reprit un air neutre.

-Bonjour je suis Hermione McKinnon.

-Une emmerdeuse de première. Grommela Drago.

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard alors que le blond haussait une épaule nonchalante.

-Vous en faites du bruit! Hurla une voix masculine. Hermione, Drago arrêtez de vous battre!

Un rouquin apparut alors. Il était gigantesque et avait une mine refrogné sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Il était encore plus roux que Lily! Il regarda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Harry tu aurais du les empêcher de s'entre-tuer! Reprocha le rouquin.

-Tête de belette s'est pas Harry. Je te présente James Potter. Déclara ironiquement Drago.

-Ho.

Le bout de ses oreilles devint légèrement rouges.

-Désolé. Ronald Parker.

Puis il monta rapidement les escaliers.

-Il est bête mais, on l'aime bien. Expliqua Drago.

-Et toi tu es bête mais, je te déteste.

-C'est réciproque soit sans crainte!

-Taisez-vous. Déclara une voix a vous glacer le sang.

-Ah Severus arrête d'essayer d'avoir de l'autorité. Répliqua Drago.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se regardèrent entre eux puis sortir leur baguette. Severus Rogue se tenait devant eux mais, pas exactement comme dans leur souvenir. De un ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus court et semblait impossible a coiffer, de 2, ses cheveux n'était plus gras! Bridgett le fixa un moment la bouche grande ouverte avant de… se jeter dans ses bras. Un coup de poignard aurait certainement moins fait mal a Sirius.

-Sev' mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-J'ai déménager. Dit-il d'une voix laconique.

-Ça fait longtemps! Déclara Bridgett en faisant un sourire heureux. Tu m'as manqué.

Severus ne répondit pas mais fit un sourire attendrit. Sirius réprima un grognement.

-Je vois que vous, vous connaissez bien. Déclara-t-il d'une voix étonnamment suave.

-C'est ma cousine. Répondit Severus en regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

Sirius les regarda attentivement. Ils avaient le même port aristocratique. Mais, a l'exception de cela rien en commun.

-Tu les connais Sev'? Demanda Bridgett.

-Nous allions a la même école. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Un mot de Severus et Sirius pouvait oublier définitivement Bridgett. La belle châtaigne adorait son cousin. Mais, Lily n'avait jamais fait le rapport entre Sev' et Rogue!

-Vous étiez amis? Continua Bridgett en jetant des regard aux maraudeurs et a son cousin adoré.

-Pas vraiment. Répondit évasivement Severus.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard! Les interrompit Remus. Autant commencer maintenant. Continua-t-il en tendant la main a Rogue.

Celui-ci la regarda d'un œil méfiant puis regarda Hermione et Drago. Ceux-ci hochèrent lentement la tête. Severus finit par prendre la main tendu. James en fit autant. Mais, Sirius lui regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux puis, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Même les serpents ont droits a une chance. Dit-il en tendant sa main.

Severus eut un minuscule sourire.

-Même les lionceaux ne sont pas si stupide. Répliqua-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Soudain, le regard de Severus se troubla légèrement puis redevint glacial alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. Les maraudeurs et les filles se tournèrent d'un bond alors que Drago et Hermione faisaient un sourire entendues. Derrière eux se trouvaient 2 filles. Une était le sosie parfait de Severus. Sauf que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu lipide et que ses cheveux cascadaient jusqu'à sa taille. L'autre était une rousse a l'allure assez rigolote. Ses cheveux tombaient partout autour de son visage enfantin parsemé ici et la de tâches de rousseurs. Ses yeux noisettes étaient énormes ce qui lui donnait franchement l'air d'une enfant.

-Bonjour! Dit la rousse en souriant a pleine dents. Qui êtes-vous?

Ils se présentèrent encore une fois.

-Je suis Amélia Rogue. Dit la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale.

-Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu! Déclara Bridgett.

-Moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais vu. Répliqua Amélia sous le même ton laconique que Severus.

-Je suis ta cousine.

-Enchantée. 

De toute évidence Amélia n'avait pas l'habitude des conversations.

-Je suis Amanda Campbell! Dit la rouquine. Très heureuse de vous connaître!

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

-Ou est Harry?

-Je pense qu'il dort. Déclara d'une voix vaguement inquiète Hermione.

-Non, je suis réveillé.

Hermione et Drago se tournèrent d'un bond. Quand a Lily, elle le fixa, les yeux rond. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ronald Parker s'était confondue. S'était… s'était!

-Merde ton jumeau James! Dit d'une voix abasourdie Sirius.

Même Remus était estomaqué. Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

-Je suis Harry Mercy.

De légère cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux émeraudes. Hermione le fixa d'un air inquiet.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas mourir si je reste debout.

Il poussa un long soupir lasse.

-Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer.

Il regarda un moment Peter. Ses yeux se froncèrent légèrement puis, il poussa un soupir. Il fit alors demi-tour sans un regard en arrière. Sirius le regarda étrangement. Hermione partit a son tour. Drago eu un sourire.

-Bon le devoir nous appelle. Au revoir et a la prochaine.

Puis, il claqua la porte. Ils fixèrent tous la porte d'un drôle d'air.

-Ils sont étranges. Dit d'une voix perplexe James.

-Tu es étrange aussi je te signale. Répliqua Lily. En tout cas. Continua-t-elle avant que James eut le temps de répliquer. Ton jumeau avait l'air drôlement fatigué.

-Je n'ai jamais connu cette Amélia Rogue. Elle semble être la sœur de Severus pourtant, j'ai rencontré toute sa famille. Déclara Bridgett.

-Je pense qu'ils cachent tous un secret. Dit Maria. Ça vous dit de jouer les détective.

-Ça ne nous regarde pas ma puce. Rétorqua gentiment Remus.

-Moi ça me regard Sev' est mon cousin. Répliqua Bridgett.

-Et tout ce qui regarde Bridgett nous regarde! Dit victorieusement Maria.

Lily poussa un long soupir.

-Alors, jouons les détectives. Dit-elle d'une voix résignée alors que son cerveau hurlait NON!

-Mais, demain. Décida James en lui prenant la main.

Tous firent demi-tour.

-Severus. Il va falloir que tu évites ta cousine. Déclara Harry en poussant un bâillement.

-Nous sommes la pour les protéger non? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce qu'il voulait dire Weasley c'est qu'il ne faut pas que Pa.. enfin Severus laisse filtrer la moindre information sur nous. Ce que tu peux être bête. Dit d'une voix glacial Amélia. Ron la fusilla du regard.

-Alors, nous devons les protéger mais, les éviter c'est ça? Demanda ironiquement Drago.

-Tu as tout compris Malfoy! Répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione.

-Granger ne m'emmerde pas! Cracha le dernier des Malfoy.

-Taisez-vous. Dirent froidement Amélia et Severus.

-Tel père telle fille. Dit joyeusement Amanda.

-Si tu dois parler Calhoun, dis des choses pertinentes. Déclara sèchement Severus.

La rouquine le regarda d'un air menaçant.

-Tu es imbuvable Rogue. Grogna-t-elle.

-Et toi tu es idiote alors tais-toi!

-Taisez-vous. Dit d'une voix lasse Harry. A la place de nous disputer nous devrions savoir comment nous allons protéger ma mère, mon père et tous les autres!

-Nous devons devenir leur amis. Dit simplement Hermione. Si nous devenons inséparable, nous serons toujours avec eux donc, se serait parfait pour les protéger! Mais, nous devons faire attention. Il ne faut pas que nous appelions par autre chose que nos noms d'emprunt!

-Et Pettigrow? Interrogea Drago.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Lui nous devons absolument l'avoir a l'œil. Il ne m'a jamais dit quand il avait trahi le bien. Donc, il est peut-être déjà mangemort.

-Faisons attention. Et débrouillons-nous pour lui trouver une fille. Parce-que c'est pour ça qu'il va les trahir non? Pour la cousine de Severus. Dit Ron.

-Oui….

-Devenons leur amis ensuite nous aviserons pour Pettigrow. Décida Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent.

A suivre… 


	20. Visite a la bibliothèque municipal

Me revoilà avec un new chap de mon nouveau frère! J'espère que vous aimerez!

Et voilà pour vous aider

Harry Potter Harry Mercy

Hermione Granger Hermione McKinnon

Drago Malfoy Drago Richard

Ronald Weasley Ronald Parker

Amelia Rogue Amelia Rogue

Amanda Calhoun Amanda Campbell.

Chap 20.

Visite a la bibliothèque municipal.

Lily regarda avec stupéfaction tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans cette bibliothèque. Autant Bridgett souriait, autant elle désespérait.

-Explique moi ENCORE pourquoi est-ce qu'on se trouve ici! Demanda la rouquine avec un air désespéré.

-Pour chercher d'ou viennent nos nouveaux voisins. Répéta avec exaspération Bridgett.

Peter la fixa d'un air béat alors que Sirius grimaçait en le regardant. Maria elle prit tendrement la main de Remus en souriant.

-Courage! S'exclama avec enthousiasme la belle espagnol.

-Je ne suis pas sur que Lily soit d'une grande aide… souffla James.

La rousse le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Sait-elle au moins lire? Demanda le jeune Potter en souriant.

-JE SAIS LIRE! Hurla Lily.

-Silence! Grogna la bibliothécaire.

-Pince Junior… Grommela Lily.

Elle se saisit de la main de James et la broya. Ce dernier eut une grimace.

-Tu est un pauvre crétin. Siffla sa petite amie.

-Autant que toi. Répliqua James.

Lily s'apprêtait a hurler lorsqu'elle vit le regard réprobateur de Pince junior, mais, elle lança un regard aussi noir que l'enfer a son petit-ami.

-Je romps. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je te manquerais trop. Assura James en souriant.

-Tu es trop sur de toi.

La jeune homme ne répondit pas mais, l'embrassa lentement sur la joue. La jeune fille rougit légèrement en sentant son souffle s'accélérer.

-D'accord tu as gagné. Avoua-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

-Ah les amoureux… grouillez-vous! S'exclama Maria qui mourrait d'envie de chercher dans les livres pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Bridgett les entraîna dans des rayons puis, arriva enfin devant une étagère immense. Lily ouvrit grands les yeux.

-C'est la dedans qu'on doit chercher? Demanda-t-elle en pâlissant.

-Évidemment flower. Répondit en souriant Bridgett. Qui se charge de Mercy? Interrogea-t-elle.

James finit par lever la main en se souvenant que ce garçon semblait être son jumeau.

-Parker?

Lily leva sa main, car il possédait les cheveux roux… LES ROUX AU POUVOIR!

-McKinnon?

-Je la prend elle est mignonne comme un cœur. Affirma Sirius.

Bridgett s'empêcha de grincer des dents. Sirius la fixa d'un air satisfait. Elle était jalouse. Parfait.

-Comme tu voudras. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Oh oui comme je le voudrais.

Cette fois-ci elle grinça des dents.

-Campbell?

-On s'en charge! Affirma Maria en levant la main avec enthousiasme.

-Attention ta joie risque de te faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Fit remarquer Lily.

-Je mourrais heureuse! Répliqua-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Bridgett regarda sa liste.

-Je chercherais Richard.

Elle regarda Peter en souriant.

-Tu t'occupes de Rogue?

-Comme tu voudras… Souffla Pettigrow, fasciné par le regard céleste. Sirius eut un grognement.

-On commence maintenant ou quoi? Demanda-t-il furieusement.

Bridgett lui jeta un regard mécontent. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si énervé? Il devrait être heureux de regarder l'arbre généalogique de la magnifique McKinnon!

-Ouais… Grogna-t-elle.

Lily eut un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi ses 2 idiots ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'ils s'aimaient! Il fallait être STUPIDE ET AVEUGLE pour ne pas le voir. Stupide hobbits joufflues! Heu… passons…

-Pourquoi cherchez Rogue? Demanda Maria. Tu fais partie de cette famille non?

-Oui.. mais, je n'ai jamais vu cette Amelia.

Sur ces explications elle prit un livre et se plongea dedans. Peter, soucieux de lui plaire, plongea lui aussi dans le merveilleux monde des arbres généalogiques! Assommant, ennuyeux et stupide! Tous prirent un livre et commencèrent a chercher. Au bout d'un long… très long moment, Lily finit par trouver la famille Parker. Le dernier nom en ligne était un certain Gerry. Mais, aucun Ronald! Elle regarda tous les autres Parker, car plus de 20 familles avaient ce fichue nom de famille, mais, le seul Ronald était supposé avoir 50 ans! Ah moins que Ronald soit drôlement bien conservé… ou chirurgie plastique! Non… mais peut-être que si… ou peut-être que non… ou HÉ MERDE!

-Ronald Parker a 50 ans… Souffla-t-elle.

-Il est très bien conservé. Fit remarquer Sirius. Mais, il ne sera jamais aussi beau que moi!

Lily roula des yeux.

-Je dis la vérité! Il a 50 ans!

-A moins que ce ne soit pas lui. Déclara pragmatiquement Bridgett.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi mentirait-il? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le mystère s'épaissit! Murmura avec entrain Maria. Peut-être est-il un agent secret du gouvernement!

-Il n'y a pas de Campbell du nom d'Amanda. La dernière qui semble avoir son âge s'appelle Shelby. Déclara Remus.

Les 7 jeunes personnes se fixèrent un moment en silence. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

-Mon cousin doit savoir leur véritable identité. Il est très méfiant. Finit par dire Bridgett.

-Tu crois qu'ils seraient… des mangemort? Couina Peter.

Bridgett et Maria le regardèrent, sans comprendre. Lily, elle, ressentit un léger frémissement de peur. Elle se rappelait des gros titre « un nouveau mage noir rassemble des adeptes » « Celui que l'on ne doit pas prononcer le nom acquiert plus de puissance » « Plus de 100 moldus tués » « La puissante famille Calhoun assassinés, le corps de leur dernière fille Amanda disparue » « La marque des ténèbres apparaît en haut du ministère de la magie ».

-Ce sont les adeptes de Voldemort… Souffla Remus, Peter eut un frisson d'effroi.

-Ne dit pas son nom! S'exclama-t-il avec terreur.

-Crains la personne pas le nom. Le gronda James.

-Ok…

-Voldemort est le pire mage noir depuis Grindelwald… Il tue sans vergogne pour « purifier » la race sorcière de tous les sang de bourbe. Continua Remus.

-Ceux qui sont comme moi… expliqua Lily a ses 2 amies.

Bridgett avait une grimace de dégoût alors que Maria était scandalisé.

-Dieu que c'est stupide! S'exclama l'espagnol.

-Severus ne se joindra pas a ça. Il a de la famille moldus. Assura Bridgett.

Sirius la fixa un moment avant d'acquiescer.

-Ce n'est pas le style de Rogue de s'agenouiller. Déclara-t-il a son tour.

Bridgett le regarda un moment avant de lui faire un doux sourire. Sirius ouvrit grands les yeux avant de rougir et de sourire en retour. Ce fut au tour de la princesse de glace de rougir.

-Tiens quel bonne surprise. S'exclama une voix sarcastique.

Le petit groupe se tourna d'un bond pour se trouver face a face avec… Mercy, Richards, les 2 Rogue, Campbell, Parker et McKinnon. Drago Richard avait dit ses mots.

-Que faites-vous ici? Demanda Bridgett.

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître… je sais lire. Déclara ironiquement Severus.

Ils finirent par rire légèrement.

-Et vous que faites-vous? Demanda glacialement Amelia.

-Demande ça encore plus chaleureusement. L'encouragea Ronald.

-La ferme Parker.

Ron eut un grognement alors que James murmurait a l'oreille de Lily.

-Il a aussi mauvais caractère que toi.

-Tu es hilarant Potter!

-Je sais que tu adores mon sens de l'humour.

-Espèce de crétin fini!

-Imbécile heureuse! Répliqua aussitôt le maraudeur.

-IDI…

-Vous faites des recherches sur nous? Demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

Bridgett réussit a sourire.

-C'était juste comme ça.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on fouille dans ma vie. Fit remarquer Hermione.

-Respire Miss je sais tout. Dit nonchalamment Drago.

-Je respire sinon je serais déjà morte Richard!

-Expression McKinnon… expression!

Soudain, une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Ainsi qu'un hurlement a vous glacer le sang…

A suivre… 


	21. Artémis Orphée

Hé voici la suite! Réponses des reviews a la fin du chapitre!

Harry Potter Harry Mercy

Hermione Granger Hermione McKinnon

Drago Malfoy Drago Richard

Ronald Weasley Ronald Parker

Amelia Rogue Amelia Rogue

Amanda Calhoun Amanda Campbell.

Chap 21.

Artémis Orphée.

Le hurlement resta un long moment avant de disparaître. Le groupe partit en courant. Lily avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles que ce qu'elle allait découvrir n'avait rien de plaisant. Mais, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers la source du bruit, ils ne virent qu'une jeune femme. En fait, ils croyaient que s'était une femme. Elle portait une longue cape blanche qui lui recouvrait tout le corps, et ses longs cheveux argenté lui arrivait en bas de la taille.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda avec un air perplexe Ron Parker.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de le savoir Parker? Demanda glacialement Amelia.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir auquel Amelia répondit aussitôt. Sirius se dirigeait vers elle lorsqu'elle se leva d'un bond. Ses grands yeux bleus, presque blanc, les fixait d'un air peu amène. Elle mit sa main devant elle et tout a coup, elle fut entourer d'une bulle argenté.

-Ou sont-ils! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle se mit a regarder partout autour d'elle de manière frénétique. Elle se leva d'un bond et enleva sa cape. Tous les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux. Elle ne portait qu'une minuscule robe dorés. Sirius laissa échapper un long sifflement approbateur. Bridgett lui jeta un regard noir. Ainsi qu'a cette fille. Mais, la belle inconnue ne les occupait pas du tout. Elle semblait très concentré a regarder partout autour d'elle.

-Rx dpdl-yrxl? Dit-elle avec un air combattant au visage.

Elle joignit les mains et fit apparaître une longue épée. La lame semblait tranchante et tout était argenté. A l'exception des petites ailes qui gravé sur le manche de l'épée qui était d'un blanc délicat. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Harry. Puis, elle regarda tous les autres. Lily frémit sous son regard intense. Elle avait une sensation de froid en croisant le regards bleu-blanc. Le bouclier disparut alors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda la fille étrange en jetant un regard noir a Harry.

-Je te retourne la question. Dit sèchement Harry.

Tous se tournèrent le survivant qui n'avait pas lâché du regard la jeune fille.

-Je suis la en mission pigé.

-Tu as échoué si vite?

-Non j'ai été suivie! Siffla-t-elle.

Les 2 protagonistes s'affrontèrent du regard.

-Mercy tu l'as déjà rencontré? Demanda Drago.

-Malheureusement oui.

Harry n'oublierait jamais son séjour chez les Ayas.

-C'est pas pour déranger mais qui elle est? Demanda Maria qui avais du se retenir pour poser cette question.

-Maria. La réprimanda Bridgett.

-Quoi? C'est vrai!

Un lent sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'étrangère.

-Je suis Artémis Orphée. Une Ayas.

Ayas? Lily n'y comprenait absolument rien. D'abord, le nom de tous ses gens n'étaient même pas vrais, de 2 une filles a l'apparence étrange apparaissait, et de 3 elle disait être une Ayas! Mais s'était quoi cette histoire!

-Les Ayas n'existent pas. Affirma Bridgett.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune châtaigne.

-Les Ayas sont le peuple de la Lune. Ils sont supposé êtres les meilleurs escrimeurs et ont le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau et la glace. Ils peuvent se déplacer a la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Leur peuples ennemis sont les Eyas. Les Eyas peuvent contrôler le feu et la lave. Ils sont les meilleurs archers et peuvent voler sans objets magiques. Poursuivit Hermione.

-Impressionnant. Applaudit Artémis. J'ai toujours les miss je sais tout. Dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Soudain, elle se redressa.

-Mais, l'heure n'est plus a la plaisanterie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches ici Potter. Mais va-t-en! Une guerre se prépare.

James haussa un sourcils.

-Pourquoi devrais-je partir? Demanda-t-il.

-Mais de quoi tu parles toi? Demanda la Ayas. J'ai l'air de t'avoir parler?

-Je suis James Potter! Siffla-t-il.

Artémis jeta un regard intrigué a James puis, son regard retourna a Harry.

-Ferme la Orphée. Dit d'une voix acide Harry.

-Pas besoin de prendre ce ton avec moi! Bon puisque tu es la autant travailler main dans la main. Se résigna-t-elle. Les Sajignas approches.

Hermione, Drago, Ron et Harry se figèrent d'un coups.

-Impossible! Nous avons tué Kajignan! S'exclama Harry.

-Mais de quoi vous parler! Hurla Lily.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre en effet. Poursuivit Bridgett.

-Expliquez-vous! S'exclama Maria.

Sirius les fixait, l'air bouche bée. Remus fronçait les sourcils, cherchant visiblement dans sa mémoire alors que James essayait de comprendre pourquoi Artémis avait dit qu'il n'était pas Potter.

-C'est bien trop compliqué pour vous. Déclara Hermione.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. Continua le blondinet.

-Cette histoire ne vous concerne en rien. Dit Harry. Orphée. Allons quelque part d'autres.

Lily le retint par le bras. Plongeant son regard dans l'océan émeraude. Elle se figea. S'était pourtant si évident. Elle prit un miroir dans sa poche et regarda ses yeux. Émeraude.

-Harry Potter. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Tu es venu du futur. Murmura la rouquine. Tu es le fils de James et moi… tu as son visage mais tu as mes yeux.

Harry se figea totalement.

-Je croyais que ce n'était que Maria qui avait une imagination débordante! S'exclama Bridgett.

-Regarde le bien. L'exhorta Lily.

Bridgett voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Les voyages dans le temps sont impossible. Assena-t-elle.

-Tu croyais que la magie était impossible! Rétorqua Maria.

Bon d'accord.

-Bravo Lily Evans! Félicita la Ayas. Dommage que ton fils n'est pas ton intelligence.

-Ferma la Orphée.

-Les bonnes manières Potter… apprend les un de ses jours!

Harry lui jeta un magnifique regard noir. James lui s'était tout simplement figé.

-Alors vous qui êtes vous? Demanda Sirius.

-Hermione Granger. Déclara la brunette.

-Drago Malfoy.

-Amelia Rogue.

-Ronald Weasley.

A suivre…

lady 22 : Ben parce-qu'il s'entend bien lol! Merci pour la reviews!

Lunattica : Merci tu me flattes beaucoup!

Zabou : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic!

MJ : Lol! ET bien toute mes félicitations! Désolé mon e-mail marche pas --'. Comment elle s'appelle ta petite sœur! Sans être indiscrète! Non ils ne sortent pas ensemble!

Liz Ewilan : Et oui ils vont PEUT-ÊTRE pas mourir!

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Et voici la suite!

Sarah Potter : Je sais mais ça a encore rapport avec le début alors je le laisse!

Phany : Et voilà j'y répond! Merci pour la review!

MisssMalfoy : Et la voici la suite! Et voilà la fin du suspense!

Liliz Mamba : Merci tu es trop gentille! Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur!

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Lol et oui ils se disputent souvent! Mais pas quand il y a du mystère ou des trucs important!

zeeve lelula : Merci bien!

Rebecca-Black : Merci beaucoup!

Lisalune : Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humour dans ce chapitre. Mais, je pouvais pas en mettre! Faut dire que je suis assez déçu de ce chap… enfin bon merci pour la review!

cricritine : Je pense que tout le monde appelle leur idiot de frère comme ça. A les frère c'est une plaie lol! Merci pour la review!

Thealie : Waouh! Tu es menaçante toi! Tu me fais trop peur! Mais tu sais pas ou j'habite alors tu ne peux rien me faire niark! ( Mais est-ce qu'elle sait ou j'habite.. ou non… ou si… MAMAN!)

Mlie : Merci beaucoup!

Jamesie-cass : Merci bien! Je sais que ce chapitre est pas très bon mais…

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Merci d'accepter mes couples! Enfin peut importe lol. Je sais que ce chapitre est pas extra mais faut ben mettre un peu de mystère lol!

lilouthephoenix : Merci!

Danielove : Non le Severus est le Severus du passé. Amanda n'est pas venu du futur, elle est bien du passé! Merci beaucoup pour la review me fait très plaisir!

Dawn456 : Merci beaucoup! 


	22. La mission de Artémis Orphée

Bonjour! Merci infiniment pour les reviews me font très plaisirs! J'y répondrais a la fin du chapitre!

Peuples de l'histoire :

Ayas : Peuple qui vénère la Lune et qui en tire son pouvoir, notamment l'eau, la glace, être les meilleurs au combat a l'épée et courir aussi vite que le vent. Les Ayas sont arrogants, glaciale et impatient et ont toujours les cheveux argentés.

Eyas : Peuple qui vénère le Soleil et qui en tire son pouvoir, notamment le feu, la larve, être les meilleurs archers et voler sans sort n'y objet magique. Les Eyas sont généralement colérique, fier a l'excès et ont toujours des cheveux rouge.

Sajignas : Peuple gouverné par Kajignan, ils sont des contrôleurs de corps, ils s'insinuent dans notre âme et peuvent voir nos pensés, nos rêves, nos espoirs et ils peuvent soient nous manipuler mentalement ou en dernier lieu, manipuler physiquement et posséder la personne. Ils sont reconnaissable a leur yeux sans pupille et a leur iris verticale.

Elfes : Peuple presque disparue, les elfes sont rares est très prisé car si ils se sacrifient volontairement pour quelqu'un, cette personne devient immortel. Ils peuvent provoqué des tremblements de Terre et parler la langue des arbres. Signe distinctif : Leur prunelle de couleur verte.

Murphys : C'est un peuple comparable aux elfes de maison mais en beaucoup plus dangereux. Ils peuvent tuer quelqu'un grâce a leur cris perçant qui percent nos tympans et ont la capacité de se fondre dans la noirceur. Ils obéissent a ceux qui réussissent a battre un champion qu'ils désignent. Ce champion n'est pas obligé d'être le plus fort, il est surtout le plus habile et le plus rusé et n'hésitera pas a vous porter des coups dans le dos pendant le combat singulier. Mais, lorsque vous devenez son maître il est fidèle jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne le batte. Ils sont d'une très grande intelligence informatique. Signe distinctif : Ils ont une seul qui est de la même couleur qu'un rubis.

Cujukide : Ils sont comme des phœnix, leur larme guérit toute blessure, toute maladie et toute souffrance. Mais, contrairement a l'oiseau il demande un prix bien précis. Ça peut être une femme comme ça peut être un millions de gallions. Ils ne peut pleurer que lorsqu'ils le décident. Ils ont l'apparence de grand aigles a fourrure argenté.

Keith : Ce sont de grandes enchanteresse qui ne se mêlent jamais aux mortels pour qui elles éprouvent un grand dégoût. Elles sont d'une beauté a coupé le souffle mais, elles ne peuvent éprouver de sentiment autre que l'indifférence et la survie. Dans ce peuple c'est chacun pour soi. Il faut qu'elles se sentent personnellement menacé pour intervenir. Et surtout pour aider des mortels. Elles ont des cheveux bleus nuits et des yeux jaunes d'or.

Chap 22.

La mission de Artémis Orphée.

Le temps sembla se figer. Et Lily fut la première a se pétrifier. Elle aurait du sans douter. Les faux noms, cette ressemblance frappante. Quelle était idiote! Tous s'était figé et les contemplait avec stupéfaction, même Remus avait la bouche ouverte et l'air franchement traumatisé. Alors, que d'habitude rien ne le surprenait.

-Bon arrêtez de nous fixer, vous allez me faire rougir. Déclara avec sarcasme Drago Malfoy.

-Ferme la Malfoy, ils sont sous le choc! Laisse les récupérer! Répliqua Hermione Granger en le foudroyant du regard.

-Pauvres petits choux. Continua-t-il avec ironie.

Mais, il arrêta de parler sous le regard furieux de l'ex Griffondor. Mais, il ne s'empêcha nullement de ricaner. Amélia leur envoyait des regards noirs dès qu'ils osaient la fixer avec trop d'insistance.

-Tu es la fille de Severus? Demanda Bridgett avec ébahissement.

-Ouais. Dit-elle glacialement.

-Sois un peu plus agréable Rogue. Commença avec emportement Ronald Weasley.

-Lâche moi Weasley.

Le regard noisette du rouquin flamboya de colère et il ne se priva pas pour lui lancer un regard emplis d'énervement. Mais, la jeune fille s'en fichait. En tout cas, elle essayait de se convaincre que ça n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Essayer était bien le mort. Le regard de Maria s'arrêta sur Amanda Campbell.

-Et toi aussi tu viens du Futur? Demanda avec excitation Maria.

-Non. Je suis… Amanda Calhoun.

James, Sirius, Remus et Lily se figèrent de surprise. Il avait devant eux la DERNIÈRE héritière des Calhoun! Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une puissante sorcière de toute façon sa famille n'était pas réputé pour la magie. Mais plutôt pour avoir le pouvoir de lire l'avenir.

-Je croyais que toute cette famille avait été tué. Déclara Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Amanda lui jeta un léger regard et fit un sourire tremblant.

-Mes parents, mes sœurs et mes frères sont morts. Et j'ai survécu.

James devina sa détresse.

-Tu savais qu'il allait mourir et que tu allais survivre. Déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Et ils le savaient aussi.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir changer votre destin? Demanda Lily.

-Parce-que le futur est le futur. Perturbé le temps est mauvais. Si ma famille est morte c'est pour une raison et si je suis vivante c'est pour une autre raison. Il n'y a pas de coïncidence.

Tous firent une minute de silence en entendant ses paroles emplies de sagesse. Soudain, Artémis Orphée commença a s'agiter, ses longs cheveux argentés se mouvant avec elle, Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Quel est ta mission Orphée? Demanda-t-il.

-Cela concerne les autorités supérieurs Potter et non les simples sorciers et encore moins les sans-pouvoirs. Déclara-t-elle avec énervement.

Sirius n'arrêtait pas de fixer Drago avec un drôle d'air. Un Malfoy dans le côté du bien. Du jamais vu. Mais, il retourna son attention vers cette histoire dont il ne comprenait rien. Et dire que le matin même son seul souci avait été de ne pas se faire arracher la tête par Bridgett!

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai du sang elfes en moi.

-Et parce-que tu es un quart elfe on devrait tout te dire? Tu délires!

-Les autorités supérieurs m'ont déjà permis d'aller vivre pendant 2 semaines chez les Ayas, pourquoi ne me permettrait-il pas d'entendre cette mission?

-Parce-que cela ne peut être résolu par des mortels. Seuls les Ayas, les Eyas et les demi-dieux peuvent faire quelque choses!

L'émeraude et le bleu-blanc s'affrontèrent dans un combat acharner.

-Est-ce en rapport avec Voldemort?

Pettigrow écarquilla bizarrement les yeux et déglutit avec peine alors que Sirius, James, Lily et Remus blanchissaient légèrement.

-Non. Un danger bien plus important que lui.

Amélia pâlit dangereusement alors que Ron fixait Artémis avec de gros yeux, qu'Hermione plaquait sa main contre sa bouche et que même Drago éprouve un frémissement de peur. Pire que Voldemort! Pire que ce monstre!

-Tu dois me le dire Orphée. Je t'aiderais, même si je dois y laisser la vie. Assena d'un ton déterminé Harry.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir. Répliqua Artémis. Quand une demi-elfe se sacrifie pour nous on ne peut pas mourir. Tu es immortel Potter assume le et arrête de dire de tel âneries. Tous ce que tu ferais c'est mettre tes amis en danger. Es-tu prêt a risquer leur vie?

Le survivant sembla littéralement se pétrifié.

-Potty tu n'es pas ma nounou alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Déclara avec nonchalance Drago malgré sa pâleur.

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Rajouta Amélia.

-Je dois me battre Harry c'est dans mes gênes. Poursuivit Hermione.

-Je ne te laisserais pas seul Harry, je me battrais a tes côtés. Continua Ron.

Severus eut un léger reniflement.

-Je me battrais. Siffla-t-il froidement.

-Si tu meurs, ta fille ne naîtra pas. Ce sera 2 mort pour le prix d'un.

Amélia et Severus échangèrent un regard.

-Je ne mourrais pas. Affirma-t-il.

-Je comprend pas grand chose. Murmura Sirius. Mais, si on doit sauver le monde je suis toujours partant!

Tous se permirent de sourire.

-Je ne laisserais pas… mon fils se battre seul. Ajouta James en souriant légèrement.

Harry eut un sourire émue et acquiesça.

-Je ne laisserais jamais mon fils et mon futur mari se battre sans moi! Déclara Lily.

-Un loup-garou ne sera pas de trop dans cette guerre.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils étaient tous au courant du secret de Remus et s'en fichait. Il était toujours Remus.

-Je viendrais aussi. Les Rogue ont la peau dure! Assena Bridgett.

-La vie est faite pour être vécu autant la rendre passionnante! Dit Maria en souriant.

Tous se tournèrent vers Peter et Amanda qui n'avait rien dit.

-Ben… heu… pourquoi pas. Baragouina Peter.

Il reçut un chaleureux sourire de la part de Bridgett. Au pire il pourrait se transformer en rat et fuir plus vite que le vent.

-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Souffla calmement Amanda en souriant.

Tous la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Ne pas avoir peur de la mort était extraordinaire. Severus secoua la tête en la regardant. Elle n'avait peut-être pas peur de la mort, mais, il n'avait aucunement intention de la voir mourir.

-Orphée, tout le monde a accepté cette guerre. Alors maintenant explique toi.

La belle Ayas lui jeta un regard noir, elle détestait recevoir des ordres.

-Kajignan n'est pas mort. Commença-t-elle. Cette fichue pourriture a réussit a garder son cerveau intact quand vous l'avez brûlé.

-Et il a pu se reconstruire un corps. Continua pour elle Harry.

-Oui. Et maintenant, il a pour idée de conquérir le monde et d'en faire sa demeure. Il croit être discret mais nous avons réussit a intercepter l'un de ses message. « Armée. Stop. Urgent. Stop. Contacter les Murphys. Stop. Doivent. Stop. Contruire. Stop. Arme. Stop. Finale. Terminé" Cela nous en dit juste assez. Une arme finale pour conquérir le monde. Quel ambition ridicule.

Elle soupira.

-Il m'a fallut énormément de temps, et de patience, pour convaincre les autorités supérieures d'agir. Alors, ne faites pas tout échouer!

-Quel est la première étape? Demanda Harry en pinçant les lèvres.

-Construire une armée anti-Kajignan.

A suivre…

Réponses aux reviews

inouko : Bien sur que je le fais exprès hé ! Merci pour la review!

Lili Rose : Ben pour maintenant! Merci pour la review!

Danielove : les Ayas c'est écrit au début du chap! Merci pour la review!

Alexoolelfe : Merci beaucoup tu me flattes!

Thealie : Hum petit problème… JE NE VIS PAS EN France! Ha ah! Devine ou je vis lol! Ouais j'ai relu et je trouve aussi enfin peut importe.. merci pour la review!

Lilly : Ah.

zeeve lelula : Et voici la suite ma cocotte!

Elliotnaiss : Ben voilà la suite et pas besoin de me vouvoyer j'ai juste 15 ans!

Sophie : Merci pour cette review!

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Ouais c'est pratique surtout comme quand on est comme moi et qu'on remarque RIEN! Un éléphant rose se promène devant moi et je le remarque même pas lol!

Yume-Crystal : Et voici la suite! Merci pour la review!

cricritine : Merci beaucoup!

Phany : Aie… t'es pas encore morte s'il te plait! Gody court l'hôpital et demande pour Phany malheureusement elle a trépassé. HÉ MERDE! Pour le chapitre t dédié a toi qui est morte…

Cel : Ben en ce moment tu as du le découvrir qui est Amélia… merci pour la review!

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Et oui rapide notre petite chérie! Merci!

Rebecca-Black : Merci beaucoup!

Les maraudeuses : Ok maître compris, chien taper oki capitche lol! Merci!

Marine : Merci beaucoup!

MJ : Merci beaucoup!

Lunattica : T'en fais une? Regarde Lunattica comme si elle était une déesse! Ben vais la lire dès demain! Merci pour la review!

lilouthephoenix : Qu'est-ce que tu veux JE suis compliquée lol! Merci!

Linoa Anna Potter : Merci!

FayaGirl : On est bien méchante hein nous les auteures lol! J'espère que t'as aimé mon chapitre!

eiliss : LOL! Merci!

Jamesie-cass : Merci beaucoup tu me rassures!

titliloo : Sans complication la vie n'est-elle pas ennuyeuse? Lol! Merci!

Lilytyty : Ravie que tu aimes!

Trinity1412 : Lis le début et tu comprendras ce quoi les Eyas et Ayas! Et non aucune ancienne fic merci pour la review!

Lisalune : Je l'ai pas oublié c'est que maintenant j'ai une cousine chez moi et bordel que je peux rien faire! J'ai lu la naissance des enfants mais j'ai pas eu le temps de reviewer dieu que ça me fait chier! Mais, je promet d'aller lire parce-que j'adore cette fic et que je tuerais ma cousine plutôt que de m'en passer encore longtemps! Merci pour la review!

patmolgirl : Merci et j'ai mis une suite de lupin VS granger!

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Aie elle est si terrifiante que ça? En tout cas merci infiniment pour la review et tu sais quoi je vais faire une fic Harry et Mione juste pour toi!

Zabou : Merci beaucoup! Les personnes intelligentes sont le sel de la Terre lol!

Green Mamba : Ben j'utilises les même prénoms parce-que je suis pas original et que j'aime beaucoup les prénoms que j'utilise mais j'essaye de varier lol! Merci pour la review! 


End file.
